Sex On Fire
by TwistedWings
Summary: Bella ends up in a web of drama when she gets imprinted on by Quil at a dance club! Full summary on story! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all this is a story tht popped into my head while listening 2 music plz tell me what you think. BTW this is between Bella and Quil! This Bella is way OOC!**

**Full Summary: Bella is completely numb after Edward leaves and goes through a party phase where she is constantly at clubs drinking, but she hasn't lost her virginity yet! One night Quil goes with the pack after they phase and see Bella dancing with some guy in skimpy clothes. Quil's anger and arousal hit the edge and he ends up screwing her senseless! But one night of fun can turn into something more in a second. BTW Jacob hasn't phased yet so he's not there.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT but i do wanna own the pack!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was sitting at home and felt a strong feeling of misery wash over me, so I quickly got up and put on my club clothes. I can't take it anymore, _he _left and now I have to get drunk and take a cab home every night to not have nightmares about him. I keep meeting people at the club but I don't wanna have sex with them, atleast until I meet the right guy. I decided on the leather outfit my mom sent me last year, it was a black leather mini skirt and tight tank top. I also wore the lingerie she bought me because you can't really wear regular underwear underneath leather. I wore my black pumps to match, Alice must have been rubbing off on me.

I hopped into the shower and changed inside the bathroom so Charlie wouldn't walk into my room on accident and see me in this. I washed my hair making it smell of fresh strawberries and vanilla, I remember when _he _used to tell me my scent. I wish I could move on, I don't want him back, he left me here unprotected from Victoria. He should have let me die if I was gonna be his little toy that he was gonna dump in the trash. I put my hair in a high ponytail though it still went cascading down my shoulders.

I realize now that I am unloveable, that's enough thinking about him. He'll just ruin my night and I'll end up in the darkness the whole night in restless nightmares. Hopefully I'll find the one tonight or I'll just have a little fling with him. I hurried and called a cab to take me to the club so Charlie wouldn't find me pealed off on the side of the road because his daughter decided to drive drunk.

"Where to miss?" the cabbie asked me, "Firebolt dance club, please?" he nodded and noticed me fiddling with my arms. He just shook his head and drove to my pleasure place.**(Srry tht just popped into my head! LOL)** I gave him the money and was thankful that I knew to bring my wristband to get into the club free because I really didn't wanna pay $25. I needed my money to get as drunk as possible without dying.

Once inside I smelled the most intoxicating scent of Jager Bombs being drunk. After being around alcohol as long as I have, I knew all of them by heart after trying nearly all of them. I reached the bar in two strides and asked the bartender to give me the usual. My usual I should say, it contained: one Jager Bomb to keep me awake, two shots of Patron, one shot of Jack Daniels and one Cherry Rum Shooter. I handed him a fifty and he gave me it all.

After downing my usual, the guy next to me stared me down and asked me to dance. He was one of the rich Seattle guys obviously with his Blonde hair, blue eyes and his slender yet built frame. I would have thought he was Mike Newton but he was hot so I don't think so. I agreed quickly and he dragged me over to the dance floor, I looked back and saw the door open and saw a man possibly from La Push come in with friends. I started grinding against the blondie who pulled me out here and saw the native staring at me. I looked into his eyes and felt the weight of Edward being lifted off my shoulders and a boost of confidence.

A new song started and it was obviously by Nine Inch Nails, I listened to them in Phoenix.

**You let me violate you  
>You let me desecrate<br>You let me penetrate you  
>You let me complicate you <strong>

But then the song suddenly changed to Sex On Fire by Kings Of Leon, the blonde grabbed my hands and started bouncing and I did the same because this was my favorite song. I let go of the blonde and walked over to the bar to grab another Jager Bomb, the La Push guys were over there so I quickly asked for my usual instead. He nodded and gave me everything, I downed it all and once I got to my Cherry Rum Shooter I saw all of the La Push gang staring at me. Smirking I downed it, and gave the bartender a 20 and laughed at the guy who looked oddly familiar's face.

"My names Bella, what's yours?" he stared at me and then his eyes went wide. "Bella? Is that you?" he asked and then I realized who he was, "hey Quil" I smiled even though he might tell Jake or Charlie. "Bella what are you doing here?" my smile disappeared then, "Um dancing, drinking, having fun, what's it look like?" he shrugged. "Well I'm gonna go see blondie over there" I started to walk away but Quil grabbed my arm sending an electric shock through me. His gang smirked at him and I, I grabbed his shirt pulling his face close to mine but not kissing him "Boom." When I pulled away his face had two things written on them: Lust and Confusion.

**Lay where you're laying  
>Don't make a sound<br>I know they're watching  
>They're watching<br>All the commotion  
>The kiddie like play<br>Has people talking, talking**

His gang was staring at us intently and I blew a kiss to them feeling a sudden boost of confidence kick in. I laughed and then I saw his shirt that tugged his body, showing his abs, such luscious abs. I saw him smirk when I finally took my eyes off them, I grabbed his hand "You wanna dance with a hot pale face." He smiled a smile that could make me die and pulled me to the floor, I waved bye to his friends and we started grinding on eachother. I was really getting into this and he was just so HOT! It made me feel something I never felt with Edward, wetness.

**You, your sex is on fire**

His nostrils flared his eyes slightly darkened, which only made me wetter, he took my hand leading me through the crowd and to a side door. We went through the door and it sent us to an alleyway, Quil pushed me against the wall and I felt something I haven't felt in a while, need. I needed him as much as he needed me right now, we both knew that. I gripped his muscled arms as he kissed me with so much passion.

**The dark of the alley  
>The breaking of day<br>The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
>Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale<br>Feels like you're dying, you're dying**

I gasped for air and he began kissing my neck, I started to unzip his pants when he stopped me. "Are you sure you want this Bella?" he asked, but I could see in his eyes he was hoping I did, and I did. "Yes now help me." I giggled and he pulled open his fly and he hiked my skirt up and I was up against the wall with my panties dangling on my ankles. His erection was free and I realized how big he was, "How is that gonna fit in me?" I muttered to myself. He chuckled "Easy if you hold still" he had began entering me when I felt him touch my barrier. He looked up at me with a smile and kissed me hard, "I guess someone is appreciative" and it began to rain right when he broke it.

**You, you're sex is on fire  
>Consumed with what's to transpire<strong>

I cried out in pain, and my tears were hidden by the rain, but he kissed them away and didn't move inside of me. All of the pain just faded away and I felt an intense sense of pleasure, I bucked my hips against him and he started to move inside of me making me moan. I wanted him to go faster but before I could say anything he sped up. _It's like he read my mind? _I thought to myself, and my back slammed against the wall again, sending me into an orgasm. "I'm so close" we said in unison, which just turned me on more and we went harder until we came, moaning eachothers names.

**Hot as a fever  
>Rattling bones<br>I could just taste it, taste it  
>If it's not forever, if it's just tonight<br>Oh it's still the greatest  
>The greatest, the greatest<strong>

He helped me get my panties back up, as I was shaking so much from what had just happened. I feel like such a slut for doing this, but yet it felt so right. "It's okay Bells" he cupped my cheek and kissed me sweetly as all of the thoughts washed away. He kissed me harder and we walked back to the club, that's when the alcohol really hit me. I pushed away the dizziness and got on the dance floor dragging Quil along with me.

**You, your sex is on fire**  
><strong>And you, your sex is on fire<strong>  
><strong>Consumed with what's to transpire<strong>  
><strong>And you, your sex is on fire<strong>  
><strong>Consumed with what's to transpire<strong>

After another song we began walking to his car but everything went black...

**AN: Plz review and tell me what you think! If i need to improve anything tell me! Next chapter will be up soon!  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really appreciate my readers and reviewers. I really hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer Note: SM owns Twilight, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It has been a week since that little encounter at the club. I haven't been going anymore, I just don't need to but I do feel an emotional pain like I'm seperated from someone. I woke up to that annoying alarm clock and ran to the bathroom throwing up. Oh my goodness, what's the date! I looked at the calendar and realised I missed my period by 3 days. I began to panic and cry, my body shaking, I felt as if I didn't know who I was anymore.

I sanked down to the floor and cried under the sink, crying my eyes out. When I finally got up, I quickly called Angela and asked her to come over. She said ok and I ran downstairs when I heard the knock on the door. "Hi Ang, come in" she must have seen the tear streaks because she hugged me quickly. "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked concerned, I explained everything.

"It's gonna be alright Bella, we'll just go pick up a pregnancy test ok?" I nodded and hugged her, "Thanks for being there Ang." She hugged me back and smiled, "Why wouldn't I you're like my sister." I ran upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. She was in my room waiting for me, then we left for PA to get some tests. "So what are you gonna do, you know if you are?" I shrugged, "I'm gonna keep it of course, I can't kill my baby." She smiled at me and we went on and on about babies and family.

Once we got there I felt a sudden panic and started breathing heavily, Angela noticed and ran over to me in a hurry. "Bella are you okay?" she asked concerned, I nodded quietly unable to talk and got under control. We walked into the drug store, we got 3 of the most sufficient tests and paid, luckily no one from Forks was around here. When we arrived back at home, I peed on all three of the sticks and waited the 3 longest moments of my life. Angela and I read them and my heart sank at the little positive sign saying I was pregnant, I began shaking uncontrollably and sobbed into Angela's shoulder. "How am I gonna tell Charlie?" I sobbed, I felt her pull me back. "I will help you if you need me to Bella, I will always be here." I grabbed her into a grateful hug and we stayed like that until Charlie got home.

_I went downstairs nervously with Angela behind me, Charlie was in the kitchen with his head in the fridge. I went to turn around and leave but Angela pushed me forward. Charlie looked up at us, "Oh hey kids" we both nodded, Charlie noticed this and furrowed his brow. "Dad we need to talk" I said and he nodded but I could tell he was unsure where this was going. _

_"Dad last week I went to a club and met a guy." I started and he looked at me begging me to finish already. "I'm pregnant, dad." I blurted out because he was staring at me for so long, his face flushed and he looked angry. "What?" he yelled at me, I just sat there and listened to him ramble on about using protection and how I was so stupid, but then he said one word I was hoping not to hear... slut._

"Bella, wake up! Wake up!" someone screamed at me.

I jumped up and fell on my butt, thank goodness it was only a dream. I looked up at Angela giggling, "Come on preggers, we gotta go tell you're dad, he's here." I really was nervous because what if my dream comes true. We went downstairs and Charlie was on the couch watching baseball, "Dad can we talk" he jumped because he thought I was sleeping. "Yea sure kiddo, what about?"

"Well dad, last week I went to a club and met a guy," he just sat there and motioned for me to continue.I looked at Angela and she smiled at me and nodded her head for me to continue.

"I'm pregnant dad" I blurted it out just like my dream, but Charlie just looked at me and nodded understandingly.

"It's okay Bella, I understand you didn't mean to and I will support you in any decisions you make but I am still disappointed that you didn't use protection."

I nodded suprised that he didn't have an outburst, I got up and hugged him as much as I could, crying my eyes out. Angela left after a while and me and I told my dad I was keeping the baby, I also told him who the father was, Quil. Now in the morning I'd have to do the hard part and tell Jacob that I slept with his best friend and am now preggo.

* * *

><p>In the morning I got up and did everything and anything to keepmy mind off of Jacob, but couldn't take it anymore, so I left to Jacob's house. I pulled up to the little shack and shut the engine off, but didn't get out because I suddenly felt really self conscious. I got out and knocked on the door to see Jacob standing there, "Hey Bells, what ya doing here?" I walked into the house. "Jake can we talk?"<p>

**Step one, you say we need to talk**  
><strong>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<strong>  
><strong>He smiles politely back at you<strong>  
><strong>You stare politely right on through<strong>  
><strong>Some sort of window to your right<strong>  
><strong>As he goes left and you stay right<strong>  
><strong>Between the lines of fear and blame<strong>  
><strong>You begin to wonder why you came<strong>

He nodded but hesitated, I sat down and we stared at eachother awkwardly. "Jake, I'm pregnant to your friend Quil" I blurted out because the silence was getting to me. He laughed at me thinking it was a joke, but I just sat there until it sunk in. He got up and yelled, shaking uncontrollably.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

"You won't give me a chance but you're ready to fuck my best friend. Why the hell would you do this to me?" he yelled at me. I just sat there, "Well I'm sorry I could never get that chance and now you're tainted, you're pregnant. How could you be such a slut?" those simple yet hurtful words, set me off in seconds. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You weren't man enough to try anything and I'm not a slut you fucking asshole, how dare you even say that. How could you do this to me? How could you try and belittle me? I guess I have just seen the true Jacob Black!" I yelled in his face.

**Let him know that you know best**  
><strong>'Cause after all you do know best<strong>  
><strong>Try to slip past his defense<strong>  
><strong>Without granting innocence<strong>  
><strong>Lay down a list of what is wrong<strong>  
><strong>The things you've told him all along<strong>  
><strong>And pray to God he hears you<strong>  
><strong>And I pray to God he hears you<strong>

"I'm sorry for saying such things but just get rid of the baby and we can go back to normal." he said, I just looked at him and lost it. "What the fuck is wrong with you I can't believe you want me to kill an innocent baby. I'll never kill my baby, I made it and it's not his or her fault. You are a sick bastard and you disgust me." he just looked at me and smacked me across the face. I looked up at him and started punching his face in, he was on the floor by the second hit.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

I bent down next to him and spit on him, "You stay away from me and my family, you understand me." As I left his house I saw a group of guys walking towards his place without any shirts on, then I saw Quil. I stopped and look into his eyes as if we were communicating. I looked away and jumped into my truck leaving this place, hoping to never come back here.

**AN: I know it's kinda short but I didn't really know what else to put but the next chapter will have to do with the school finding out about Bella's situation. Plz tell me what you think and let me know. Jacob will be a little dark in this story until he imprints so plz understand, he's always a goody 2 shoes and it's annoying.  
>TwilightLover265<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you guys, thx 4 all the reviews and readers! This chapter has a little bullying in it so plz don't take it offensively. Thx!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Now it's time to go back to school and I was ready for all the hatred, nothing's a secret in Forks,WA. Especially when you have someone that hates you, Jacob hates me now so he probably told everyone. I got into my truck and drove to school as slow as I could. I may have been ready for everyone but that didn't mean I would take it lightly and plus hormones are starting to kick in. As I pulled up to school everyone in the parking lot's attention was on me.

I hopped out of my car and look at my belly, though it didn't show this was a habit of mine to do. I walked over to Angela and we locked arms, she grabbed Ben and we made our way to class as the bell rang. In Spanish class I heard people whispering things, well actually basically talking because they couldn't keep their voices low enough. "Did you hear about that Bella chick being preggers?"

"Yeah I wonder who the daddy is? She probably doesn't know." I knew that voice anywhere, nasally and really annoying, it was Lauren. I just kept working but once lunch time came chaos appeared, I went to get my lunch in line and someone kept kicking my leg. I turned around and saw Lauren eyeing me, "What do you want?" I spoke through gritted teeth. "Oh nothing just your fat ass to get out of the way" she smiled as she said this, and I just grabbed my tray and sat next to Angela and Ben.

Lauren and Jessica walked over to our table and knocked my drink to the floor. When I bent over to pick it up Lauren yelled "Hey Swan, no one wants to know how you got this way" everyone bursted into hysterics and I had enough. "Shut your fucking mouth, you dumb bitch!" I said in her face, she just rolled her eyes. "Why should, I mean you couldn't" there was serious of "ooh"s and "damn"s.

I couldn't take this anymore, I punched her square in the nose and socked her in the eye. I ran from the cafeteria and straight to my car, I sat there and cried but decided to go home early. Once I got home, I was weak so I sat on the couch and cried. Wanted nothing more than Quil's arms around me for some strange reason but he hasn't talked to me at all since that night.

I gathered enough strength to get upstairs and lay in my bed but I had nightmares but not of Edward. These were that Quil was never gonna want me or this baby. I woke up with sweat dripping down my face and looked at the clock, it was 2 am. I cried and sobbed roughly into my hands.

**2 am where do I begin  
>Crying off my face again<br>The silent sound of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed<strong>

I heard a sound against the window and shot out of bed, Victoria. I realized the sound was rocks being thrown, I walked over to the window and saw Quil, he was wet, it must have been raining. I opened up my window and he climbed up and hopped in, he saw that I was crying and hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were pregnant?" he asked me, I just shrugged.  
>"I didn't think you would want me, I thought you looked at me as a one night stand." I said beginning to cry.<br>He hugged me tightly and looked into my eyes, "I could never think of you like that."

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well<br>Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again**

Before he could pull away I grabbed his face and crashed my lips against his, I pulled him to the bed. We stayed that way and I climbed on top of him, kissing his lips like I would never see him again. I needed to know he was really here, I tugged at his cut offs and he stopped me. "The baby?" he asked. "Completely safe." I reassured him before he could resist.

**Too afraid to go inside  
>For the pain of one more loveless night<br>For the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me til I fall asleep<strong>

I took them off of him and he took off my clothes and just stared at my naked body. Self-conciously I covered my body and shook his head, "Bella you're beautiful please never cover yourself in front of me." He kissed my lips and licked and nipped his way down my body, he licked my folds causing me to moan and I quickly shut my mouth knowing Charlie was here. "Charlie isn't here yet, so you can scream as much as you wanna." he said with a devilish grin on his face.

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well<br>Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again**

I moaned at that look and he dipped a finger in me, making me moan loudly and then added another. I wriggled under his touch and he took his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. I looked down at him and lost it, the way he looked made me go into an orgasm. "I'm so close" I managed to get out besides all the moaing I was doing. He gently squeezed my clit making me cum so fast, he lapped up all my juices and kissed my lips. I could taste myself on him, he also kissed the tear streaks on my face.

**Broken peices of  
>A barely breathing story<br>Where there once was love  
>Now there's only me<br>And the lonely**

"Don't ever leave me" I whimpered and felt the hot tears run down my face. He kissed my cheek "I can't, not because of the baby, but because I'm in love with you Isabella Swan" I felt new tears but these were of happiness and love. I all but jumped him, he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered me, but I needed him, I still didn't believe he was here.

**I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
>I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well<br>Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again**

I laid him back against the bed and rode him roughly and we moaned at the same time. He flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees and pounded into me. I instantly went into an orgasm and he demanded me to cum and we came at the same time. I gripped the sheets as he kissed me on the neck and rolled to my side as we both collapsed. I fell into a deep slumber but not before hearing Quil say he loved me.

**Quil's POV**

I heard everything that happened in that little shack and charged forward until I heard Jacob being hit again and again. Me and the pack shared confused looks until we heard Bella speak. "Stay away from me and my family" Paul looked at me and grinned, so did Jared.

Damn man you're imprints got balls-_Paul  
><em>Yea you're one lucky bastard, imagine what the baby's gonna be like-_Jared_

I wasn't in the mood for it though, I saw Bella come outside and she just looked at me. That's when I saw the slap mark across her face, I didn't shake though which was suprising but I was angry as hell. I charged toward the little house and opened the door, I saw Jacob on the floor blood everywhere. The pack soon followed and they looked at me, we didn't think a small girl like Bella could do so much damage. Were we wrong, I stared at him and he finally looked up, I didn't hit him because if I did I knew I would kill him.

"Don't you ever touch another female, ever and when the time comes I'll beat your ass." I said in the most deadliest calm voice ever. He stared at me and I just walked away, me and the guys went out for patrol. After patrol I went home and thought about Bella and the baby, I wonder why she didn't say anything? Why didn't she say hi today? These are the thoughts I went to sleep with.

I was gonna go to school but Sam told me not to becasue Jacob might push me too far. I decided to follow Bella to school so that I could make sure her and the baby were safe. I heard everyone being so mean and cruel to her, I began to shake but knew it wouldn't help her. I saw her run to her car and go home, I raced to her house and listened intently, I heard her heartbeat and another little one, my baby. When I heard her stir in her sleep, I began throwing rocks at her window, I asked her why she didn't tell me.

She told me something I didnt't like at all, I told her I could never think of her that way. I hugged her and she kissed me before I could pull away. We began getting hot and heavy but I was concerned about the baby. She reassured me that it was okay and we continued, I tasted her and we had sex again after that night and I demanded her to cum. After she fell asleep I told her I loved her and thought about everythig that happened today, how could she think I wouldnn't want her? How could she think that I would ever leve her? I drifted off to sleep.

**Charlie's POV**

I came home at 4 am because of all the calls about wildlife and things. I went up to Bella's room to make sure she was okay, but I got a sight I wasn't ready for. Her and Quil were both in bed together, curled up together, there were clothes all over the floor. I put 2 and 2 together and realized what was going on, I just didn't expect to see them like that. I hurried and shut the door and went to sleep. I'll question them tomorrow.

**AN: Tell me what you think! I think this chapter has alot in it and I love Quil in this because he's not the usual ladies man, pick up line guy he is uasually portrayed as. Jake was just an asshole in the last chapter but he hasn't gotten his punishment yet from Quil. Plz review!  
>Bye,<br>TwilightLover265**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I've taken forever but plz forgive me ! :( This chapter has a lot of drama between Quil and Bella also what Charlie has to say about this and other stuff within the pack. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SM does. I just own my imagination! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV <strong>

I woke up to Quil's body tangled up with mine and he was knocked out, I got up and immediately felt queasy. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, someone was behind me holding my hair back and I knew it was Quil. I decided that I didn't want to keep Quil from Charlie any longer seeming as though we were going to be together. After I was done I got up and turned the shower on, me and Quil got in together.

He picked me up and kissed my face seeming as if he wanted to tell me something but he never did, I looked down and realized I was starting to show a little bit, not alot it was like a little belly. Quil followed my gaze and looked at my stomach, a smile fell upon his face and he kneeled down and kissed my stomach, and put his ear to my stomach, "I don't think you can hear the baby yet" I pointed out. He smiled, "I can!" he said cheerily with a goofy grin on his face.

Quil washed me and himself, carried me to my room and dried me off like I was fragile. As I got dressed he sat in my rocking chair and watched me as he only had cut-offs to wear, I smiled at him. Once I was done, he jumped out the window without saying goodbye, I felt a little hurt until I heard a knock at the door downstairs.

I ran down the steps and tripped on the last one, but was caught by russet colored hands. "Be careful, I don't want my babies hurt" he said with a smile on his face. I smiled at him for calling me baby and wanting to protect us from harm, I caressed his cheek and kissed him, it was gentle and loving. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, we pulled away quickly blushing.

It was Charlie, oh man I didn't mean I wanted to tell him right away, I guess I have to now. "Hey Bells, hey Quil." he said suprisingly cheerily, he sat down on his chair. "Can we all talk?" he asked us, we both exchanged confused glances and sat on the couch next to eachother. "I came home last night and saw you guys in bed together, naked. Can you guys tell me what's going on?" he said in his serious voice, I knew he wasn't really cheery.

"Dad, Quil is the father of my baby, last night he came over, to confirm that I was pregnant and we talked about alot of stuff, one thing lead to another and we went at it." Charlie's eyes widened slightly and he coughed loudily, "Ok, Bells, I don't wanna see nor hear you guys going at it. I mean I remember when your mother was pregnant her hormones made her want sex but, I don't wanna see or hear you ok?" Me and Quil nodded our heads and smiled at eachother. "Now Quil, if you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you. That Cullen guy already hurt her and I don't want to see her like that again, do I make myself clear?"

I was taken aback, I didn't think Charlie had it in him, Quil looked at him and smiled at me. "Sir, I could never hurt Bella, if I did I would be only hurting myself. I love your daughter so much and I won't do anything that would hurt her like that at all. I promise you, Bella and myself." he said with nothing but love in his eyes. I looked at Charlie and saw his eyes sparkle with joy, "Well then Quil welcome to the family."

We talked about more stuff and realised it was time to go to school, so Quil drove my truck to Forks High. When we entered the parking lot everyone was staring at me, Quil hopped out and opened my door for me before I could. He helped me out, I saw Angela and Ben by Ben's car talking. I pointed to them and Quil took me to them, "Hey Ben, Ang." I said, "Hey Bella, who's this?" they said in sync and then eyed eachother. "Oh this is Quil my boyfriend and the father of the baby growing inside of me." I said proudly.

Quil looked at me and kissed my cheek as he moved behind me wrapping his arms securely around my stomach. "Hey you guys it's nice to finally meet my baby's best friends." he said, Ben and Ang smiled at him and we all started joking and laughing until the bell rang. "Quil don't you have to be in school," I questioned him, he laughed but then realized I was serious. "I don't wanna leave you here" he said making a pouty face and I began laughing at his face, I kissed his poked out bottom lip. "You can pick me up after school ok?" his face lightened up and hugged me gently, "Bye Ben, Ang it was nice to meet you guys. I'll see you later baby!" He yelled as he ran down the road in the direction of La Push.

* * *

><p>After school was over I skipped to the door and saw the most horrifying thing I could witness. He promised he wouldn't hurt me, well he just did, Quil was kissing Lauren in the parking lot. A sudden rush of anger swept over me and without control over my body, I walked over to Lauren and yanked her head back and smashed her face into the ground. It was like I lost it because the next thing I knew, blood was all over my hands and Lauren's face was fucked up on so many levels.<p>

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as its ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do ya have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me<em>

I felt hot hands on my shoulders and I saw Quil staring at me, I began crying and he picked me up, bridal style. He put me into my truck and drove me to a location I wasn't familiar with, I assumed it was his place. He picked me up and walked into the house, I cried into his shoulder and a sudden pain hit me in my chest.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm of paper<em>

He layed me on the couch and kneeled in front of me, but before he could speak, the anger washed over me again. I smacked him across the face and he just sat there looking at me like it should have hurt. __

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

I tried to get up but he held my body down by my hands on the couch, I snapped at him literally. I beared my teeth at him, he lied so now he gets the bad side of Bella Swan. "Bella can you please calm down." He said in that gentle voice I love and I almost fell into it.__

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed<br>All my windows, still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

My hard shell came back up, I gritted my teeth together and kneed him in the stomach. Of course his rock hard abs didn't help me at all, "Why should I calm down, you lied about not hurting me." He looked at me and a pained look went across his face and a tiny tear dropped from his eye. __

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm of paper<em>

He let go of me, I got up and walked toward the door and heard his voice once again. "Bella just so you know, I never wanted to hurt you. That bitch kissed me and I tried to push her off but she stopped then when she saw you she kissed me again." he said in a low tone, I could hear the tears in his voice.__

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

I didn't turn around because I knew if I did, I would run right back into his arms. Instead I walked out to my truck and drove home, crying my eyes out, why did he have to make that promise.__

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear__  
>Go run run run<br>Yeah its a long way down  
>But I'm closer to clouds up here<em>

When I got home, I thanked God that Charlie wasn't home, I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, not wanting to think about Quil or anyone, but the thoughts hit me like bricks. I slid down the wet tile on the wall and sat underneath the shower head. The water cascading down my face and body, I cried until my eyes stung.__

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm of paper<em>

Even after my eyes stung, I still cried and I fell asleep to the sound of a broken howl. During the night, the nightmares came back but these were different, Quil was surrounded by woman and never noticed me out of the crowd. When he did finally notice me he smirked and made out with some girls.__

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper_

**AN: Hey you guys I hope you like this chapter I'm srry I haven't been updating my stories. Plz review and tell me what you think and also I need imprints for the wolves. Plz let me know if you wanna be 1, also include various info like your looks, things you like and whether you wanna be human or one of the wolves.  
>TTFN,<br>TwilightLover265**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey you guys I updated last night or technically this morning but, an idea hit me so I hope you like this. Plz review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning screaming Quil's name, but no one came to me. Charlie must still be at work, I got up and looked at the clock it was 5:30 AM, I sighed and got up. I went downstairs and realized it was raining, I felt sick looking into the fridge. I wouldn't be able to eat anything, I decided not to go to school, but then the events of yesterday hit me again. I gasped for air as the pain hit my chest, I slid down the wall and began crying into my hands.

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**  
><strong>I'll beg you nice from my knees<strong>  
><strong>And when the world treats you way too fairly<strong>  
><strong>Well it's a shame I'm a dream<strong>

I couldn't bear the pain of him kissing someone else, why do I feel this way towards him in such a short time of knowing him. Then I realized why, it's always been him, when I was spending time with Jacob, he was always there but we never talked really. He was the one who helped Jake help me, I was somehow contempt with being silent around him.

**All I wanted was you**  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>

He was all I wanted in a person. He was a friend, a lover, and everything else. I was in love with him.

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**  
><strong>And fall asleep on the couch<strong>  
><strong>Wake up early to black and white re-runs? <strong>  
><strong>That escaped from my mouth<strong>

I began pacing the living room and thinking about everything I loved about him. How can I love someone without knowing them? It didn't really matter how, because I already did. Before I knew it I fell asleep on the couch, when I woke up there was a blanket on me. "Charlie" I sighed as I realized he was home.

**Oh-Oh**

**All I wanted was you**  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>

I hurriedly got up and ran upstair to take a shower and change. Once I was done, I walked out the door without my coat even though it was still raining. The rain just mixed in with my tears, so I didn't know which ones they were, I suspected it was the ones that made my eyes sting and my head ache. I walked past my truck and began walking down the road, I didn't care anymore about anything.

**I could follow you to the beginning**  
><strong>And just relive the start<strong>  
><strong>And maybe then we'll remember to slow down<strong>  
><strong>To all of our favorite parts<strong>

After a while I soon realized I was walking into La Push, but then I looked up and saw _him, _he was once again shirtless and was standing in the middle of the rain. He was staring at me like he seen me for the first time after years, there was so much love yet sadness in his eyes. I ran towards him and it felt like everything was in slow motion, it made me feel like I couldn't reach him.

**All I wanted was you**

When I finally reached him we collided, me hitting his chest and him picking me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. We kissed fiercely and the pain in my chest soon went away, we kissed like it was the last time we would see eachother but I know that wouldn't be true. I was his, he was mine and we were eachothers. "All I wanted was you," I whispered into his ear and kissed him again, we stood like that soaking wet from the rain but we didn't care.

**All I wanted was you**  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>  
><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>

**AN: Cliffhanger! hahah jk but anyway tell me how you like it. I know it was short but it was kinda in my head all day so I decided to type it! I love all my readers but especially my reviewers.  
>TTFN,<br>TwilightLover265**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey you guys srry it took me so long to update my stories, I have had a busy time but thts no excuse. Im gonna make this chapter loger than the last!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

As we walked to his place, still soaked from the rain, I thought about how much I loved him. He has no idea does he, he probably thought this was all a sick game. _No he couldn't, _the voice inside of me said, I couldn't believe he loved me but he wasn't that cruel. We approached the steps and I stopped, I didn't want to go in there for him to lie to me completely but my body moved anyway, I couldn't stay away literally.

**Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
>And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow<br>Don't let it throw you off too far  
>Cause I'll be running right behind you<strong>

He opened the door and I moved slowly behind him as he pulled my jacket off my shoulders. His house smelled exactly like him, it was intoxicating and I loved it but hated it at the same time. I looked up into his eyes and my hard shell instantly broke, we were stuck that way for awhile before I finally looked away to speak. I opened my mouth but before I could talk his mouth was against mine, I responded all too quickly and knew I was done for. Does it make sense to say that he's the only one that could break me down like this?

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously<strong>

His kiss, his breath, his love and just simply him was all I needed to live, I'm gonna take a chance for me and our baby. We were still kissing when I tasted salt in my mouth, I hadn't realized that I began crying my eyes out. They began stinging after awhile still dry from all the other nights I was crying, he has and always will have all of me. My body hurts when I'm not with him, by the way that he's kissing me I can tell it hurts him too.

"I love you." I said to him, he pulled back and looked at my face, to see if I was sincere or not. He must have seen something in my eyes because he began shredding mine and his clothes. He grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely, I think he thought that I was his world and those three words made me queen and him king of that world. "Baby I have something to tell you." He said as he carried me up the stairs, oh no, what is he gonna say.

**Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
>Cause I believe in loving you at first sight<br>I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
>To take a hold of you<strong>

"Baby, I'm a werewolf." he said genuinely and I knew he wasn't lying so I didn't question him. "I don't care, that would never change my love for you." I told him sincerely, but I could tell he needed to tell me something else. "What are you not telling me?" he muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Here goes nothing,' "Bella the werewolves do something called imprinting, it's when they find their soul mate. Kinda like love at first sight because once you look into her eyes she is your world and othing else matters. Baby I imprinted."

I began to cry but wiped the tears away fiercely knowing I would have a bruise on my face later tonight. "Baby why are you crying?" he asked me, as if he didn't know, playing with my emotions like I'm some toy. "I understand that you want to be with your imprint so I'll just leave you alone. You won't have to deal with me or the baby." I said firmly, he started laughing, fucking laughing at me. "You're hilarious you know that. When I say I imprinted, I mean I imprinted on you."

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously<strong>

I jumped at him and clawed at his naked chest, he had no idea how much I loved him so I decided to show him, I began kissing down his body and came face to face with his erection. I took him whole into my mouth and swirled my tongue on the head, he was so big. I pulled him out and grazed my teeth along the length of his erection, I pulled him back into my mouth and began pumping his balls in my hands, playing with them a little. I began sucking him hard and heard him grunt as his hot seed shot into my mouth.

My body began aching for him, he kissed his way down my body and inserted his tongue into my heated and extremely wet core. He pumped two fingers into me and went as fast as he could, he licked all the way from my clit to his fingers. I was so close and then he pinched my nub, I fell over the edge and he pumped in and out until my orgasm died down.

**Oh you're everything I'm wanting**  
><strong>Come to think of it, I'm aching<strong>  
><strong>On account of my transgression..<strong>  
><strong>Will you welcome this confession?<strong>

Before he could do or say anything else, I pounced on him and slid his once again erect penis into my slick folds. We both groaned at the contact and we began moving in sync. He went faster before I could even say anything, he spun me over onto my hands and knees before I could even say harder. He slammed in and out of me, I felt home and safe here, I met him with every body movement.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously<strong>

I was closer to the edge when he pinched my clit with two fingers, I went to the heavenly side of my orgasm as we both came at the same time. We rode our orgasms out, he collapsed on the bed but not before making sure I was on top for the safety of our baby.

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>You're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously<strong>

"I love you my babies." Quil spoke to me, "We love you too." I said sleepily. With that we fell into a deep slumber.

**AN: Tell me what you think about it. Love? Hate? Constructive criticism! Plz review and thx 4 reading! Next time on Sex On Fire: Embry imprints? Jake phases? Bella goes to a pack meeting? Are the Cullens back? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey I'm srry 4 the delay on the chapters my computer was acting weird but now it's ok. Oh and I don't know why but I really wanna suggest a movie to all my readers. The Runaways is an awesome movie tht I can't stop watching so plz review and watch the movie... Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up to my cell phone ringing like crazy, "Hello," "Bella what the hell. We have been worried sick about you. Why haven't you called us and told us whether you and the baby are okay?" I immediately recognized the voices of my friends Nora and Mauranda. They live in Phoenix and are my best friends that I can tell anything, even when I moved to Forks they still called, texted, Skyped and chatted with me every chance they got. "I'm so sorry, me and Quil kinda got crazy last night and screwed around."

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy<br>Rock n' roll**

I heard giggles on the other line of the phone and joined along, "So anyway, when can we visit?" my gorgeous friend Mauranda asked in her loud voice. "Um whenever you want. I just wanna see you guys as long as possible. Since school is out in Phoenix we can spend the summer together." I heard them arguing on the other side of the line about directions and people staring at them. "I'm glad you said that because, we kinda are already here. We are trying to find your man's house." Nora said giggling.

I jumped up outta bed, "Baby where are you going?" Quil asked groggily, I smiled "Sorry honey, my friends surprised me and are roaming through La Push looking for your place." I practically through my clothes on and didn't care about the sex smell that roamed my body. I all but ran down the steps and out the door followed by Quil who was still naked, I spotted my friends and ran to them. They hugged me gently and Nora began laughing, I turned around and saw Quil, still naked and ran up to him. "Why didn't you put anything on?"

**You-ou said "hey**  
><strong>What's your name?"<strong>  
><strong>It took one look and<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm not the same.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, you said "Hey"<strong>  
><strong>And since that day,<strong>  
><strong>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

"Sorry, I wanted to meet your friends." he stated and began digging his feet into the dirt on the ground, I smacked him on the chest. "Naked! Go put some clothes on." I said while laughing, he ran into the house with his junk shaking everywhere, I laughed as I walked over to my friends. "So that's who you're with? Damn he's a total package get it." Nora said laughing her as off, Mauranda joined and i had to.

I grabbed both their hands and dragged them towards the house, then gave them a tour. After the tour we went back downstairs to the kitchen and I smelled food, "Baby you cooked for me? Oh my God I love you so much." I ran over to him and kissed him passionately. We only stopped because my friends cleared their throats, "No wonder you're preggers, you were practically groping eachother," Mauranda said this and I knew she felt comfortable around Quil. She's as good and shy as she can be in public but as crazy and loud as possible around me and Mauranda.

**And that's why I smile.**  
><strong>It's been a while<strong>  
><strong>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<strong>  
><strong>And now<strong>  
><strong>You turn it all around<strong>  
><strong>And suddenly you're all I need<strong>  
><strong>The reason why,<strong>  
><strong>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>

I didn't blush this time because when I'm with my girls, I am not shy anymore, I am a sassy female. We ate breakfast and the girls watch as my werewolf ate three plates of food, they looked at me with a questioning look. I shrugged to them with an amused face, I got up to wash the dishes but was picked up by Quil and placed in a chair. The girls giggled and awed at us, I reached up and kissed his lips, his mouth melted into mine and we began getting very heated.

He pulled back and kissed my cheek, "After the dishes." he said with such longing and lust in his voice. I nodded and turned to my friends, "So where are you guys staying?" I asked them, "With you and Charlie, he said that he's going on a fishing resort with some friends. So we have the house to ourselves all summer, he just said to keep an eye on you and Quil." I laughed and saw Quil smirk, "Oh we're gonna find you some hot La Push guys to occupy you. Aren't we baby?" He nodded so quickly, he really wanted some alone time.

**Last night I blacked out, I think.**  
><strong>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<strong>  
><strong>I remember making out and then<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>I Woke up with a new tattoo<strong>  
><strong>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<strong>  
><strong>I would do it all over again<strong>

We all decided to go to the beach and we saw some guys that looked like the ones from Quil's group. "Hey Quil, what's up with the hotties?" The girls giggled and then looked at me, Paul looked at Mauranda and looked as if he saw the sun for the first time. I didn't exactly know what imprinting was but I'm sure that was it, he walked over to Mauranda and said something to her. She gasped and kissed his cheek, their imprint must be really strong.

Nora looked over at Embry and he had the same look in his eyes, he blushed and she walked over to him and roamed a finger up his abs. Quil and I exchanged a look and sighed, we grabbed eachother's hand and walked over to the water. I kissed him and pulled him towards the water, he jumped in and carried me out into the water. He never let me fall, I kissed him with so much fire, he grabbed me and pulled me out of the water and to a cave.

**You-ou said "hey (hey)**  
><strong>What's your name?" (what's your name?)<strong>  
><strong>It took one look and<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm not the same.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)<strong>  
><strong>And since that day, (since that day)<strong>  
><strong>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

I began to get worried when he pulled me into the cave, he flicked something and all this light appeared. I was amazed, there were blue roses everywhere, they were my favorite flower. I turned to him and began to cry, "No one has ever done anything like this for me. Thank you so much." I hugged him and he kissed my hair, "I just wanna make you happy always because without you I'm nothing." We sat in the cave until sunset, it was so beautiful and I felt like the most special girl in the world.

**Paul's POV**

I imprinted! I finally imprinted and it's the most beautiful girl ever, I can't wait to get to know her. She thinks she's short but I call that Fun-Sized, I really want to take her to see that new horror movie. She's such a sweetheart, but she seems like a vixen, we plan on going on a date tomorrow. "What are you thinking about so much?" my angel asked me, "Just how much I wanna know you and how much I like you." She giggled and I knew she would be the death of me, "Well I'm here for the summer. So ask anything." my smile dropped into a frown.

"You're not staying here, I really like you. Please don't leave." I begged, I know Paul begging is a HUGE surprise, but I've had a really shitty life. My mom was killed by my drunken dad and then he killed himself, people always leave me and I can't be left again. "I'm sorry, I'll try to stay if it really means that much. I feel this strange pull to you, can you help me?" I smiled. "In due time, I will wait to tell you but I won't lie to you."

She smiled at me and hugged me, "What was that for?" I asked her, "I can't really trust guys because alot of them have lied to me, but I feel like I can trust you." I hugged her back and kissed her softly on the lips, "What was that for?" she asked me, "I've had a lot of hurt in my life and I feel like you won't hurt me."

**And that's why I smile.**  
><strong>It's been a while<strong>  
><strong>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<strong>  
><strong>And now<strong>  
><strong>You turn it all around<strong>  
><strong>And suddenly you're all I need<strong>  
><strong>The reason why,<strong>  
><strong>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>  
><strong>The reason why,<strong>  
><strong>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<strong>

She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, "I have a feeling I'm gonna be here for a while." she said smiling, I picked her up and ran for the water. This was gonna be a hell of a summer for me.

**Embry's POV**

I imprinted, I'm so happy. I imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the universe, she has everything in a girl to balance me out. A beautiful body, soul and more, I am gonna be incredibly happy but what if she doesn't accept the imprint. That thought had gotten me worried, "Why are you so worried?" A small yet cute voice came from next to me, "I'm sorry, I was just worried about if.. uh maybe you didn't like me." She giggled, "Of course I like you, silly. You're so amazing and I feel this pull to you that makes me like you even more. I liked you before I even knew you because of what Bella had told me."

I was so happy to hear this, "I really like you and hope we can be more than friends." I said, "You don't even have to ask." she reached over and kissed my lips. It was as if fireworks went off in my head and my stomach, I wanted to jump in the air and then fist pump like a Jersey Shore kid. "Well I'm gonna be here for the summer, so you can get toknow me throughout then." My smile kinda faded, "Wait I just got you, I can't let you leave." I started going on a rant and she looked at me through her black glasses.

"I'm sorry, I might stay if it really means that much to you." I smiled sadly, she noticed this, "I could always move in with Bella and transfer to your school." This cheered me up, I picked her up and spun her around in circles, when I put her down she looked dizzy. I kept her steady and picked her up and ran to the beach blanket with all the food, we ate strawberries. This is gonna be the best summer ever.

**AN: Srry abt the shortness of the chapter. Plz tell me what you think and also I need imprints for Jared, Jake, Seth and Leah. So see ya soon...  
>TwilightLover265<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Hey guys srry it's been so damn long 4 me 2 update but I'm hella srry I got in trouble with my mom and shit sooooo, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

It's been a week since I met my fateful imprint and damn was I begging to see her more and more that I talked to her. She seemed shy but you know what they say about the shy one's, they are animals in bed! These are the nasty thoughts of Paul Lahote, I thought to myself as I walked to Sam's place where everyone was. We had all planned to meet here, we were gonna have a bonfire tonight welcoming Bella, Mauranda and Nora into the pack.

But neither Nora or my Mauranda knew about us, I was so shaky to tell her because of fear that she would leave me. I ached for her most of the time, she was just so beautiful with her tan skin and her 4'10" frame. She was so short, but I called it fun-sized because I' sure she was plenty of fun. I walked up to Paul's front door to hear people laughing and Sam yelling gibberish. I saw my beauty on the couch and wanted to screw her right there, she had on a sexy pair of cowboy boots, daisy dukes and a red tank top.

**It's you that I adore**  
><strong>You'll always be my whore<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the mother to my child<strong>  
><strong>And a child to my heart<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>

**Embry's POV**

I was laughing my ass off next to my sexy imprint, Nora. Emily was walking towards the table with a pot of coffee and Bella and Quil were basically making out when we all started talking about their sex life. "Ooh Quil, you know my knees still hurt from last night." Everyone was shocked that they were having sex while she was preggers especially Emily. She spilled the hot coffee on Sam's lap and he jumped up yelling gibberish.

Paul walked in and saw what was going on and busted out laughing, sitting next to his imprint. We all decided to play a game, "Hey you guys let's play the Tell All game, where someone ask a question and everyone even the one who asked has to answer it." Everyone cheered and of course Paul was the first to ask, "Ok what positions have any of you done besides missionary?" Emily responded, "Just Doggy." Everyone else shook their heads except Bella and Quil, "Well Quil and I have done the wheelbarrow, the arc, doggy and the hammock."

**Lovely girl, you're the beauty in my world**  
><strong>Without you there aren't reasons left to find<strong>

Paul stared at Mauranda with an obvious tent in his pants, as I stared at Nora with the same situation going on. I was so worked up now, it was Mauranda's turn next, "So when's the last time any of you have had sex?" she questioned. I shrugged, "Like a month maybe two." "Same here" Paul said, "Two nights ago," Sam said, Jared shrugged, "This morning." Quil said, "No we had sex this morning and in the car silly." Bella said without any type of blush on her cheeks.

We all stared at them, "Okay, my turn. What's the best thing that you've recieved from a person, while having sex?" Nora asked. "Well when my ex gave me a great BJ." I answered, "The screaming pleasure from the ladies." Paul answered wiggling his brows. "Sam's really good at goin down." "Emily is really good at digging her nails into my back." Everyone looked at Bella and Quil to get the best answer. They didn't disappoint, "Oh when Bella's hot mouth is on my dick, oh God help me." "Well when Quil did the Tornado this morning, I nearly died." Bella exclaimed.

**And I'll pull your crooked teeth**  
><strong>You'll be perfect just like me<strong>  
><strong>You'll be a lover in my bed<strong>  
><strong>And a gun to my head<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>

By the time the game was over, I was extremely horny and I could smell everyone's arousal, I was done being shy about my imprint. I grabbed Nora's hand and pulled her out of the door, down the road and to my place. As soon as I opened the door her lips were on mine, I grabbed her, "I know we've only known eachother for a week but I need you." I told her. "So do I," she spoke, I lifted her up and kissed her as I walked up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she looked at me with so much lust in her eyes.

"Oh Embry take me." she said, I all but ripped her clothes off of her and tore my cut offs away. I jumped in the shower, pulling her in with me, I slammed her against the wall and got on my knees. "Hold on to the bar." I instructed, she wrapped her hands around the bar as I put both her legs on my shoulders. I nibbled on the inside of her thighs as she moaned, I finally got to her dripping core and swiped my tongue from top to bottom. She pushed further to my face and I shoved my tongue inside.

I added a couple fingers into her sex, in minutes she was moaning my name. "I'm so close," she said to me shakily, I pinched her clit and she fell into her orgasm. I fell in love right there, she was a rainmaker, she went through so much ecstacy, because of me. I kissed my way up to her breast and began devouring her, kneading the other in my hand, switching I showed each the same care. I finally slid my now throbbing erection into her, she took in a sharp breath once I entered. It was heavenly, I knew I didn't wanna be anywhere else in the world than here. This was my home, she rode me like a pro and kissed me while she rode out her orgasm. I shot my hot seed into her after asking whether or not she was on the pill or not. She was but I wouldn't mind her having my babies, after that we both took a shower, washing eachother and we went to my room and collapsed into a deep sleep in my bed.

**Lovely girl**  
><strong>You're the murder in my world<strong>  
><strong>Dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die<strong>  
><strong>Drinking mercury<strong>  
><strong>To the mystery of all that you should ever leave behind<strong>  
><strong>In time<strong>

**Paul's POV**

We saw Embry rush away with his imprint and I was also quick to get Mauranda away from everyone. I took her hand and walked her outside, then put her on my back and crried her to my place. I was waiting for this forever, she bega kissing me softly as we entered my vacant home. I kissed her back and then it became more urgent and fierce. I picked her up and shoved her against the wall, "Where do you wanna do this my Randa?" I begged for an answer, she looked into my eyes, "Kitchen." she stated so eagerly.

I all but ran, while carrying her to my kitchen, she went through my frigde and found whipped cream in a can and winked. I knew she was a freak, I thought to myself, she pushed me onto the floor and basically ripped my clothing away and took everything off of herself. She was beautiful, I stared at her body and my wolf wanted to take her right there. She sprayed whipped cream from my stomach to my now aching erection, she began licking down my body.

Her mouth was so perfect to me, she finally go to my erection and I was in complete ecstacy. This girl had quite a tongue on her, I nearly died right there, but I couldn't bring myself to. I came in her mouth and I mentally prayed to Taha Aki thanking him for such an imprint as this, who can suck dick and swallows. When she was done I pushed her on to her back and sprayed whipped cream from her breasts to her dripping sex. I started with the core and licked her. She moaned my name making me wanna cum right there, I dipped my tongue inside of her and she tasted so wonderful like strawberry cheesecake, my favorite.

**In you I see dirty**  
><strong>In you I count stars<strong>  
><strong>In you I feel so pretty<strong>  
><strong>In you I taste god<strong>  
><strong>In you I feel so hungry<strong>  
><strong>In you I crash cars<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>

I felt her clenching in my mouth as I pinched her clit she finally came. I was in heaven definitely, she was a rainmaker. I didn't think I'd ever find one, but here she is and she's my imprint. I licked the rest of the whipped cream off her and finally entered her, it was so delightful to be in her. She was so fucking irresistible, I never was gonna let her leave, she had to stay. I needed her even more now, I began pounding into her thinking about her leaving me, made me angry which was the best sex ever. She screamed out my name as we came at the same time. Shit I adn't even asked her if she was in the pill. As if she read my mind, "I'm on the pill Paulie don't worry." she stated to me, with that we fell into a deep slumber on the hot kitchen floor.

**Quil's POV**

Embry and Paul left with their imprints and I was horny as hell. I pulled Bella towards the woods and lifted her into a tree, by the way she smelt she was horny too. I told her to hang on to the branches as I began pulling her panties off under her sundress, she was wearing a black thong, Oh Fuck Me! I licked the inside of her thighs and dipped my tongue into her dripping core, she pushed herself into my face. I moaned at the taste of her, she was panting by the time I pinched her clit sending her over the edge.

**Drinking mercury**  
><strong>To the mystery of all that you should ever seek to find<strong>  
><strong>Lovely girl<strong>  
><strong>You're the murder in my world<strong>  
><strong>Dressing coffins for the souls I've left behind<strong>  
><strong>In time<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>

I lifted her up off of the tree branch and slide her onto my already unzipped pants, my length entering her was the best feeling alive. I know I can never live without her, she looked so sexy carrying my child, she had put on a little weight not enough to show her pregnancy but everyone knew already. She bounced up and down on top of me, I was in love with her.

We were almost to the edge when, she decided to ride me like a cowgirl, I almost came right there. "I'm so close." she said as she intently stared in my eyes, "Me too." I strained out. We came at the same time her milking me and my seed shooting into her. We dressed and got into the car, while she was sitting there humming to Smashing Pumkins, I reached over and dipped my fingers in her. Mid -hum she started to moan with this O expressinon on her face. She began to slowly ride my fingers and I knew that when we got home it was round 2.

**And you'll always be my whore**  
><strong>Cause you're the one that I adore<strong>  
><strong>And I'll pull your crooked teeth<strong>  
><strong>You'll be perfect just like me<strong>  
><strong>In you I feel so dirty in you I crash cars<strong>  
><strong>In you I feel so pretty in you I taste god<strong>  
><strong>We must never be apart<strong>

**AN: Hey thx 4 reading and hope you like it! Plz Review. I always love feedback, did you like the 3-shot I put in there! Tht was a treat 4 all my waiting readers.  
>Love you all,<br>TwilightLover265  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey you guys had som ppl requesting 2 b Seth's Imprint i could only choose 1 and Im srry abt tht. So hope u like this new chapter! Enjoy! This one's gonna be a multiple song-fic with different lyrics. The names of the songs are Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor, Scream for my Ice Cream by Blood On The Dance Floor, Set The World On Fire by Black Veil Brides and We Found Love by Rihanna.**

**Disclaimer Note: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Everyone has an imprint now, except Jared, Leah and I, I look up at the stars in the night sky. Worried by what will happen, will I ever imprint. "Seth come on we have to get there before we miss the van." Leah's voice brings me out of it, we ran to Sam's place where everyone was standing on the porch. Mauranda, Nora and Embry, Bella and Quil, Sam and Emily, Jared and now us.

Paul drove up to the porch in the new van he had rented so we could go to the concert we had snagged tickets for. I got in the front seat next to Paul, he glared at me and I reluctantly got into the second to back seat next to Leah and Jared. All the couples except for Paul and Mauranda were in the back out of sight. The only reason we snagged tickets was because the desperate woman selling them didn't see the women with us until after we had bought them.

She gave them to us extremely cheap, her breath quickened when Paul gave her his panty dropping smile. Her eyes turned dark when she saw me shirtless body after doing my afternoon Patrolling. She lapped at her lips hungrily when she smelled the woodsy scent from all of us and we could smell her get wet when she saw Embry's shyness and Jared and Sam standing there.

Once we got home later, we all laughed a her, but I felt myself feeling bad for her. We took advantage of her but it was all worth it. I ended up not caring about what the couples in the front and back of 'The Singles' seat were doing. I had been thinking about how awesome this concert would be, I couldn't wait to see who was playing. They said it was a surprise to all rock fans. Well the whole pack enjoys it even the imprints.

* * *

><p>After a long ass drive, filled with giggling and lips smacking together, we finally got to the concert. I jumped out of the van so fast when I saw the merch stand outside. Let's see, they have T-shirts for bands called BOTDF and BVB, I pulled 20 bucks outta my pocket and began spending. Once I was done I had on a 'Sluts Get Guts' T-shirt, a BVB bracelet, and autograph signed sunglasses by both bands.<p>

"Seth come on we gotta get up front before anyone else does." everyone yelled, I ran over to them, we walked into the stage area and saw like 50 people crowded around the stage. I guess we were in the middle, they all glared at me, I shrugged my shoulders. "Get the fuck off of me, I fuck chicks not guys you douche. I'm a dyke you have no shot even if you get a sex change." we heard someone yelling, everyone looked over to the person and saw a very hot girl standing there yelling.

She began walking our way while she texted on her phone, she bumped into Nora and fell. "Damn, I haven't even started drinking yet. I'm sorry." she said to Nora, "No problem." Nora replied. She looked up and saw Nora's appearance, "Whoa hot chick, hello there are you taken, 'cause if you are you've got a lucky guy or girl." she winked in Embry's direction. "How'd you know I was with him?" Nora asked suspiciously, "Well the way your standing next to him, it's like gravity is pulling you to him." she replied.

"Anyway I'm Chynna, what about all of you?" she asked us, "Well I'm Nora, this is Embry, that's Bella and Quil, Paul and Mauranda, Jared, Seth and Leah." She looked up a Leah and they stopped and stared at eachother, like my sister had just now seen the sun. "Ok is it just me or did I just prove all the Quileute legends to be right?" we all stiffened once she said that, how did she know about the Quileute's?

"I read all the legends while in college, then I learned some Quileute on the side because I can't just not know the language." Chynna replied, then her back pocket vibrated. "Hello?" she answered, "What do you mean you can't come? This was my only time to see you." we couldn't quite understand the person on the other line. "You know what I can't be with you anymore, we're over I'm through with your bullshit. Bye" with that she hung up. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm single now, so what about you Le-Le? You dating anyone?" My sister was shocked at the sudden nickname and shook her head with a blush on her.

"Well I hope I get to find out how far that blush goes. So anyway, you guys wanna meet the bands afterwards?" she asked, "Hell Yeah" we all yelled, "Oh shit gotta go." she exclaimed as she stared at her phone. She ran to the back of the stage. The music began about 20 minutes after she left and everyone crowded around the stage as some guys ra out onto the stage, with leather and dark makeup on. Then Chynna ran out there dressed the same way, Leah was a very lucky girl.

**saints born together to fight against their holy fables**  
><strong>the streets are where we pray<strong>  
><strong>hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten<strong>  
><strong>the feeling in our hearts wont ever fade away<strong>

**we stand tall (united)**  
><strong>watch them fall (divided)<strong>  
><strong>break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)<strong>

She screamed as she ran around the stage screaming with her tight little leather pants on.

**Leah's POV**

When I saw her face, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, she was just so beautiful with her black skinny jeans and her black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She had on a BOTDF shirt, the same as Seth had on, just in girl size. I stared at her as she was on the phone, she had just broken up with someone and that made me happy, she had suddenly taken interest in me.

She already knows about the Quileute's and what they are, atleast I think she does. As she ran to the back of the stage I couldn't help but think about how fireworks coursed through my body as I imprinted on her, every tie I ever had was cut and tied to her. She was my life, how I became a lesbian so fast striked me as odd.

When she ran out on the stage and began screaming, I was in awe. Her body was so perfect to me, she was skinny, didn't have huge tits that would be hard to handle and she was just so beautiful. I listened so hard to her voice, it was beautiful even when she was screaming. I just wanted it to be my name she was screaming.

**fight for all you know  
>when your backs against the wall<br>stand against the liars  
>stronger than before<br>when your life becomes a war  
>set the world on fire<strong>

proud in all you are  
>showing every scar<br>as your badge of honor  
>when you can't take anymore<br>of what they're living for  
>set the world on fire<p>

As the song ended my angel bounced off the stage and the band continued with more songs. We all got some beer and I hopped around with my brother and Jared to the lyrics.

**Seth's POV**

Leah, Jared and I were hopping around to the music, Leah was already happy after she imprinted. Then the music just stopped and everybody started talking to eachother. So I walked to the bathroom, after coming out I bumped into a girl, knocking her over. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." "It's ok, I'm sort of a klutz, my names Rannel." We talked for a bit and I finally looked into her eyes.

I felt as though my life was standing right in front of me, she was so beautiful. I felt every pull to the earth collapse and a new one drawing me to her. She was now my world, my soul. I walked her over to the pack and they all got to know her, "Don't let Chynna see Leah, Leah won't want anyone else." she stated, "Oh you have no idea." Leah answered smirking .

Another band ran onto the stage this time with Rad hair and crazy makeup along with the same T-shirts I had on. I looked over to see Rannel squealing, "I love them, they are the best scene band out there." she also had on a T-shirt. Then Chynna ran onto the stage, looking exactly like them, "Wooh Chynna!" Rannel yelled to the stage.

**You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful. (Beautiful)  
>Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart. (Broke your heart)<br>Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast ya spell. (Cast my spell)  
>Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse.<strong>

You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
>You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh.<br>Now is the time, now is the hour.  
>I am the magic, I am the power, Oh.<br>All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night.

As Chynna sung, I noticed Leah's eyes light up and we all picked lighters out of our pockets and began raising them to the beat of the music. Rannel looked at me and smiled, I pulled out my extra one and gave it to her, it was weird it had an R on it.

**I tricked you to fall in love, little boy.  
>I played with you 'til I was done, like a toy.<br>Your heart in love as I destroy the end of you. (The end of me)  
>So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true. (I'm in love with you)<strong>

Chynna sang so beautifully and we were all in awe, even Rannel who apparently already knew her. I put my arm around her waist and she laid her head on my chest and we rocked back and forth. Bella was sitting on a bar chair, while Quil stood behind her rubbing her shoulders. Bella was singing every word. Then the song just ended, a new fast beat came up and we all started hopping up and down.

**She's melting  
>She's melting<br>Oh! oh! oh!  
>She licked me like I'm ice cream<strong>

Dipping with my dipper  
>We be drinking up the liqour<br>Party like her birthday  
>Shake it like an earthquake<p>

Chynna was hopping around on the stage and then in the middle of the song she walked up to that Dahvie guy and made out with him. Then she walked up to that Jayy guy and kissed him too. Leah almost growled but then I smelt her arousal, then I smelt Rannel's arousal. She got aroused by them kissing, I looked at her and she smiled warmly at me, lust coating her eyes.

**Scream for my ice cream  
>Tell me all your dirty dreams<br>Scream for my ice cream  
>Well show me what's your fantasies<br>Lets get this party started  
>Drink till we get retarded<strong>

GO! GO! GO! GO!

She licked me like ice cream

She's melting

Ha ha ha!

We were full out grinding on eachother once the song was over. Then it got quiet again and Rannel said she had to go see Chynna and that she would be back. Leah and I started talking and everyone ended up finding out about my imprint to Rannel. She was so perfect, we both loved bloody red and rock music and we had so much more in common.

Once Rannel came back Chynna ran back on stage looking how she did when we first met her and she walked up to the mike. "I wanna dedicate this song to the crazy girl I just met. Le-Le, you know who you are! Oh yeah and Rannel you better dance with you man." I looked down to Rannel and she was blushing, staring at her shoes like they were the most fascinating thing.

**Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<strong>

Chynna began singing and it was so beautiful.

**Leah's POV**

When Chynna began singing again I was in awe, she was extremely gorgeous and then she has the voice of an angel. I danced to the upbeat tone of the song, Rannel and Seth were dancing their asses off, grinding against eachother. "Leah get your ass up here." Chynna yelled into the mike and I ran up there, we were grinding on eachother as she sang.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<strong>

**We found love in a hopeless place**  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>  
><strong>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>

It was so ironic how I did find love in a hopeless place of my life. She was singing a song about us, maybe this song was gonna be our song. I mean who can't love their imprint singing to them with such a voice. I can't wait to tell her all about me and the pack she' s probably the most excepting of any.

**Shine a light through an open door  
>Love a life I will divide<br>Turn away 'cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<strong>

After the concert we ended up in the bathroom hallway making out against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands up her shirt. I was definitely liking this girl, she was so so amazing. I had no idea what to do and she guided me through it. Even though she herself was a virgin, she told me before we started making out because she was kind of high on ecstacy.

We made it back to the van and was in the back seat, while Paul drove. Everyone even Jared was making out with someone, I'm surprised we had enough space. I told Paul just to drop her off at my place, Chynna quickly agreed. We were full out moaning in the back of the car, as Chynna's hand found it's way between my thighs in my pants. Everyone looked back at us and I just looked at them, "Hey no free shows." Chynna said giggling.

They dropped Seth, Rannel, Chynna and I off at our house, Chynna was behind me with her hands placed on my hips giggling. "So what ya wanna do?" I asked her, "Oh I have something in mind." she said as she pulled me through the house and into my room. "How'd you know where my room was?" I questioned, "Oh I don't even know. But less talky more action." She pushed me back onto my bed and straddled my waist, pulling my shirt off of me. I moaned as she took my breast into her mouth and sucked and nipped at it, she switched sides making me feel so heavenly.

She began licking down my body and dipped her tongue into my belly button. Her hot little mouth was igniting my skin, she basically ripped my pants and panties off. I couldn't believe this, she had actually dipped her tongue into my snatch, I wasn't complaining though. She darted her tongue into it again, this time bringing a finger along, pumping in and out of me as I screamed my pleasure. I haven't felt this good ever. Then she did the most unbelievable thing ever...

**AN: Cliffhanger! Did you like the chapter? Too boring? Too stupid? Plz tell me. I don't bite... too hard! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hai readers and reviewers who are following my stories, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. My computer is broken, I'm currently at my grandmother's house writing. I don't know when else I'll be able to update my stories. Please bear with me though, also I wanna thank a certain reviewer **_**Babysis64.**_** You are amazing.**

**Rated M for language and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, though I would like to own Leah and Bella they belong to SM.**

**Chapter 10: Diamonds**

**Leah's POV **

**All of a sudden she started crying, saying she was sorry and that she didn't wanna freak me out. I just grabbed her into a hug and told her she was drunk and that she needed to sleep. She quickly agreed and fell asleep in my arms, I listened as her heartbeat steadied and her breathing slowed. "Good night, beautiful." I whispered softly and fell into my own slumber.**

**I woke up to an empty bed, I frowned as I got up from my bed. As I walked to the bathroom I heard music coming from downstairs and that angelic voice from last night. **_**So it wasn't a dream, **_**I thought to myself, and made my way downstairs. I saw Chynna in my kitchen, swinging her hips 'Shakira Style', in one of my tank tops and my boxer shorts, cooking breakfast.**

**I walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "Morning gorgeous." I whispered in her ear as she slowly turned and licked me on my bottom lip. My center got hot and wet, she looked at me with hooded eyes and flicked her tongue against my mouth. I gripped her hips and ground my pubic bone against hers, she moaned gently as I cupped her tight little ass. She looked up at me and grasped my bottom lip in between her teeth, I moaned softly as my grip tightened on her hips. **

**She let loose and dipped her head to bite me where my neck and shoulder met. My body shivered and I felt her smile against my skin, my center was becoming wetter by the second. Just as we began getting hot and heavy she pulled away, "My food!" she exclaimed. I groaned as she turned around and began cooking again, "Hey, don't get mad. If what I know about Quileutes is true, the food will make up for this quick." She began putting plates on our large dining room table and my eyes bugged out at how much food she prepared. "What? Should I have cooked more, I can make more if you need me to," she began panicking. **

**I ran over to her and kissed her softly, "It's perfect, I was just surprised about how dead on you are with us wolves." She smiled softly at me and everyone began piling in starting with Seth. "Who cooked this?" everyone exclaimed, Chynna blushed and admitted, "I did." Everyone looked at her and the guys ran over to her and picked her up, she squealed and laughed as she did so. "Chynna, you have to stay here and cook more!" they all yelled, I nodded and walked over to help her down. "Alright, alright put my imprint down or I'll keep her to myself." I as I said this to them, but they all glared at me. "Don't joke like that Leah."  
>****************************************************************<strong>

**Bella looked over at me and smiled mouthing, 'I'm happy for you.' I smiled at her and hugged Chynna closer to me, Chynna looked up at me and smiled. "Alright guys let's go to the beach," she yelled and everyone got up and ran out the door and down to the beach. When everyone started stripping to get in the water, I especially paid attention to Chynna. Everything was in slow motion as she stripped oh so sexily, her black lace bra and her matching boy short underwear had me groaning. **

"**Hey Le-le the sand is sweeping into your mouth, might wanna close it." Paul said laughing, making everyone else laugh just as hard. I was shocked as Chynna's phone started ringing with my favorite song, Adorn by Miguel. **

**"Hello?" she said.**

**"What are you serious, of course." Pause**

**"I'll be there in a few hours, love ya." She hung up with a huge grin on her face. "Guess what?" we all looked dumbfounded and then she sighed, "I guess you guys aren't excited to go shoot a music video with me." she said as she pouted. We all started yelling "REALLY! WHAT MUSIC VIDEO?" she put up a hand and we all went quiet. I was wondering what music video, "Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj." We were shocked that she invited us. "Ok we need to go to my house so we can get ready!" She yelled at us, we all wondered why, "Don't ask. Just do."  
>*******************************************************************<strong>

**We all got in the car as Chynna drove us to her house, which was in the middle of nowhere near La Push, we had never been around here. It was actually huge, we all gasped as we pulled up to a huge red brick mansion, it had a huge pool in the front of it, the smell chlorine burning my nose yet smelling so sweet like a beach. I looked at her in the driver's seat, she looked so beautiful as we pulled up to the house. The sun hitting her face perfectly to show her beauty marks on her face. **

**We hopped out of the truck and everyone gasped even more when everyone seen all the people at her house. I looked around and noticed that her house looked like a castle once you got close it got bigger. As we walked into the door we seen even more people, then she told us all to go upstairs and there would be rooms to go into to change. "There will be clothes in there, I texted my assistant to get clothes for u guys." We all agreed, I went into the first room because I felt like I should, it was pretty obvious that this was Chynna's room.**

**There were two bags on the bed with my name on them, I looked inside the first one, _SWAG_ I thought instantly. In the bag was a pair of long black cargo pants, a white Nike shirt, Nike socks and a Purple and Black G-Shock. I put it all on and looked in the second bag, the fresh scent of sneakers that I loved wafting in the air. It was a new pair of the Lebron James sneakers in purple and blue, I almost passed out from the shock that this girl knew I wanted these. I walked out into the hallway, where Chynna told us to wait when we were done getting dressed.**

**After about 5 minutes, the guys came out each in tuxedos, they all looked handsome. They looked at my attire and gasped, then started arguing with me, "How do you get to wear that? No fair," "Stop acting like five year olds." I snapped at them and they calmed immediately, I looked over at the last door. Out came the girls, I was shocked and I smiled at them. Rannel had on a deep blue ball gown that draped on her very well, matching with her blue stilettos. Nora and Mauranda had similar dresses on just different colors, Nora was in lime green and Mauranda was in cherry red. Bella walked out with a long gown that was flowing and beautiful, the color of it was purple and she looked to be glowing with her pregnancy. Emily was next to come out in a black and white tutu dress, she looked like a native Marilyn Monroe. As we waited, Chynna came up in a pair of short shorts and a tank top with a crop top over it, DAMN! I had to reel in my wolf to not just claim her right now.**

**"Ok you guys let's go downstairs and I'll explain why you guys are dressed up and why Leah doesn't have to." Everyone nodded at her but the guys especially wanted to know why they were in monkey suits, I smirked as she looked at me and licked her lips but I was ready to just take her in front of everyone. We started walking away from the stairs that she walked up and we all looked at each other confused, she must have noticed because she chuckled a little. As we kept down the hallway, I watched Chynna's ass as she walked she must have felt my eyes burning into it because she started swaying her hips a little more than usual but I wasn't complaining. I almost ran into her because everyone had stopped and I almost fell from watching her, she gave me a devilish grin and everyone gasped as soon as they saw it. **

**It was and elevator, she had a fucking ELEVATOR in her house. I know that my mouth was opening over and over again no words were spoken, everyone was the same as me. "Follow me you guys and close your mouths its embarrassing." She giggled, we all shut our mouths and laughed with her, "Why do you have an elevator in your house?!" Nora and Mauranda asked excitedly, Chynna smiled, "I have an elevator because my house has like 6 floors including 2 different basements." Now we definitely gasped and she smiled and told us to get in, we quickly hopped in and it was a nice sized elevator it had seats along the walls, we all sat down.**

**As the elevator went down we were practically bouncing up and down with excitement, "Ok you guys, the reason you are dressed up is because you're all in the music video. Except you Leah you're helping me direct and everything else." I was happy I wasn't in it, I didn't like being in the spotlight but the other guys and girls were all happy. The elevator stopped and we all walked out, we walked into a beautiful room that looked like a mansion within a mansion. I looked over and seen Nicki Minaj with a beautiful blue dress on, I was so excited, before I met Chynna I was in love with Nicki. Chynna is my life now, Nicki Minaj was just another face to me.**

**Chynna told everyone to go in certain places and the couples paired up and went together and Jared walked over to a small Brazilian girl and tapped her shoulder, I looked at him as she turned towards him and BOOM! He had imprinted on her, "Would you like to be my date for the video," she smiled and said "Yes, I think it's cute that you were nervous, I seen you as soon as you walked in with Chynna." He smiled a big cheesy grin and she giggled, they walked away and were talking about various things, her name was Samantha, she liked to be called Sam. Chynna looked over at them and smiled, "Awe they are so cute!" she squealed and everyone looked over here, Nicki Minaj ran over as soon as she saw Chynna. **

**"OMG Chynna, I was waiting for you where the fuck have you been boo." Chynna laughed and hugged her, "Nicki I've been on tour with some other acts, when's your next tour honey?" Nicki smiled and grabbed Chynna's butt, I growled low and I think Chynna heard it cause she looked at me and smirked. "My tour starts next month, you need to come on tour to keep me company baby. I'm always wondering where you are, I'm glad I can see you now though." Nicki was now a target on my list, the way she looks at Chynna leads me to believe she wants her, well bring it on BITCH!**

**After 6 hours of filming we finally got it done we were all in Chynna's big theatre room while she was off with the crew and Nicki, they were editing the video. The door busted open and we were ready to watch the final cut of the music video. Chynna walked over to me and sat next to me, there was an empty chair on her other side but not for long, Nicki basically ran a model over to sit next to her. I grunted as her and Nicki began talking about how good the video was gonna be, Chynna stood up and Nicki gave me a look, a look that meant the games had begun. "Ok you guys thanks for all the hard work we are gonna show you the final cut of the video and we will pay each and every one of you at the end of the day, I was hoping we could go out after. So here IT IS!" Chynna sat back down and kissed me on my lips, Nicki didn't seem to like that.**

_I fly with the stars in the skies_  
><em>I am no longer trying to survive<em>  
><em>I believe that life is a prize<em>  
><em>But to live doesn't mean you're alive<em>  
><em>Don't worry 'bout me and who I fire<em>  
><em>I get what I desire, it's my empire<em>  
><em>And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire<em>  
><em>I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire<em>

__**Chynna giggled at the beginning when Nicki and Fairy godmother were talking, I thought it was cute too. We held hands the entire time, I think I'm gonna have this moment and every moment with her for life.**

****_In this very moment I'm king  
>In this very moment I slay Goliath with the sling<br>In this very moment I bring, put it on everything  
>That I will retire with the ring<br>And I will retire with the crown, yes  
>No, I'm not lucky, I'm blessed, yes<br>Clap for the heavy weight champ, me  
>But I couldn't do it all alone, we<br>Young money raised me, grew up out in Baisley  
>South side Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy<br>Cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
>Shout out to my haters,<br>Sorry that you couldn't phase me  
>Ain't being cocky, we just vindicated<br>Best believe that what we done this moment  
>Will be syndicated, I don't know<br>This night just remind me of  
>Everything they deprived me of<br>Put your drinks up  
>It's a celebration every time we link up<br>We done did everything they could think of  
>Greatness is what we on the brink of<em>

_I wish that I could have this moment  
>For life, for life, for life<br>Cause in this moment I just feel so  
>Alive, alive, alive<em>

_I wish that I could have this moment  
>For life, for life, for life<br>This is my moment I just feel so  
>Alive, alive, alive<em>

__[Drake:]_  
>When I tell them hoes bow, bow, bow to me<br>Drop down to your knees  
>Young Money, the mafia, that's word to lil cease<br>I'm in a Dominican, Big Papi Ortiz  
>Doing Target Practice<br>All these Bitches just aiming to please  
>Shout out to the C.E.O., 500 degrees<br>Shout out to the O.V.O. Red wings and Fatiques ahhh  
>Niggas wanna be friends,<br>How coincidental, this was supposed to be ya'll year?  
>We ain't get the memo<br>A young king, pay me in gold  
>Forty got a bunch of weed, he ain't even rolled<br>These niggas be dropping songs  
>They ain't even cold<br>Weezy on top and that nigga ain't even home...Yet  
>yeah, be very afraid<br>These other rappers getting bodied and carried away  
>Fuck it, me and Nicki nick gettin married today<br>And all the bitches that be hating  
>can catch the bouquet<br>Ooh, yeah, you a star in my eyes  
>You and all them white girls, party of five<br>Are we drinking a little more, I could hardly decide  
>I can't believe we really made it<br>I'm partly surprised  
>I swear, damn, this one for the books<br>Man, I swear this shit as fun as it looks, man  
>I'm really trying to make it more than what it is<br>Cause everybody dies but not everybody lives_

__[Nicki Minaj:]_  
>I wish that I could have this moment<br>For life, for life, for life  
>Cause in this moment I just feel so<br>Alive, alive, alive_

_I wish that I could have this moment  
>For life, for life, for life<br>This is my moment I just feel so  
>Alive, alive, alive<em>

_This is my moment  
>I waited all my<br>Life, I can tell it's time  
>Drifting away, I'm<br>One with the sunsets  
>I have become alive<em>

_I wish that I could have this moment  
>For life, for life, for life<br>Cause in this moment I just feel so  
>Alive, alive, alive<em>

_I wish that I could have this moment  
>For life, for life, for life<br>This is my moment I just feel so  
>Alive, alive, alive<em>

__**AN: Hai you guys how'd you guys like it, I'm sorry it took so long but my computer was screwed up so anyway I hope you liked. Just click that little button down here and tell me what you think. Love you, Peace.**

**Oh and P.S. the music video is on youtube so if you wana watch it just look up Nicki Minaj Moment 4 Life. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: How is everyone doing? I miss y'all I went to a concert for Kings Foil last weekend in Lancaster. They did great! Franky Muniz was amazing on the drums.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Bella's POV**

So it has been nearly a month since the whole music video trip, we were all still excited because we watched the video on YouTube nearly every other day and pointed each other out. I was currently walkingg with Quil to the beach, we were so in love I met him about a month ago and I already know I love him more than anyone, more than I loved Edward. With Quil I am bringing life into this world and I may not have wanted it to happen right now but I couldn't be more happy. "What are you grinning over there for?" Quil questioned me with a cheeky smile showing his cute dimples, I shrugged, "Just thinking about my life, our life."

It started to rain, I squealed as Quil pulled me with him, we ran past the beach. Once we stopped, I didn't even look a where we were, I bent slightly to catch my breath. My wet hair fanning over my face, I finally raised up to look at where we were, it appeared to be a cave...

Inside this dark, creepy cave, there was a beautiful wall of flowers and I wall of water streaming down like a waterfall. I gasped as I looked around, this was so beautiful I was speechless. "I found it one day while patrolling, it was a pretty hard day for me." he explained, I smiled and muttered, "It's beautiful." He moved towards me, "Yes you are." He stated looking me in my eyes, I blushed and pulled his face to mine, kissing his tender lips. He was so soft, with his look he looks rough, his skin was so smooth and soft. Except for his chin and cheeks, with a stubby 5 o'clock shadow, I loved the way his stubble pricked and tickled my face.

He pulled away and I pouted, he chuckled as he turned away to pick up something. He turned around with a picnic basket in his hands, I smiled at him, "You knew this was gonna happen didin't you?" I smiled as I walked up to him lightly putting my hand on his chest. He grinned and nodded, I sighed softly and hugged him to me with my soaked hair. He pulled a blanket out of the basket and spread it on top of the ground, I watched him as he placed everything on top of the blanket. I looked down to see my favorite pregnancy food, Oreos and pickles. I remembered the day a week ago that I ate all the pickles and Oreos in the house and everyone's reaction.

**_-Flashback-_**

_I was so hungry, "Why isn't there any chocolate in this house!" I paced back and forth, as the pack piled into the dining room connected to the kitchen. Quil noticed my frustration and walked over to me cautiously, knowing my pregnancy mood swings. "What's wrong baby?" he asked and I sighed, "There is no fucking chocolate in this damn house." I explained and the pack busted out laughing, including Quil, I just glared at them. Oh if looks could kill they'd be dead right now, Quil walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a box of Oreos. I smiled at him, "Thanks baby."  
><em>

_I walked over to the fridge ready to get a drink when I dropped one of my Oreos inside the open pickle jar, I grumbled. "Who left the pickle jar open?" they all said "Not me." I sighed, I just picked the Oreo out and smelled it, I nearly threw it away but I ate it. I almost came at how good that was, I moaned at the taste, Quil and a couple of the guys looked at me like I was crazy. Quil walked over to me, "Are you okay honey?" he asked trying to suppress a smile, I nodded and continued my delighting treat. Walking out of the kitchen with a box of Oreos and a jar of pickles._

He looked as though he remembered it too, he pulled me towards him and the blanket, bringing me down with him onto the blanket. He pulled out a couple sandwiches and at the bottom was something else, I couldn't tell what it was, though it looked like a piece of clothing. He put his gentle werewolf hands on his face, looking at me, he pulled my face to his lips. He kissed me like today was our last day, he kissed me like it was the end of the world. I began to get a little worried.

After he pulled away with a dazed look, I figured it was just that we haven't been alone in awhile with all the pack sleepovers and all the patrolling. I just wanted his pack to love me, so that he would love me more, but I didn't have to do any of that. We ate in silence, enjoying the company of one another, not wanting to ruin this moment. Whenever he looked at me, it was as if he was daydreaming, I'm pretty sure he caught me doing the same to him, sometimes I could look at him and stay that way forever.

After we ate he gave me another breathtaking kiss and I savored the taste of his cinnamon apple tasting mouth. My heart rate was off the hook as soon as he kissed me, he pulled away and I never wanted it to end, I watched him as he went through the basket. He pulled the mystery object out revealing a grey Hollister jacket, I smiled at him, it was his favorite jacket as a human. He looked at me and handed it to me, "This is for you, before I became this I was wearing this jacket when I met you. I haven't worn it in awhile, I kept it with me forever though. This was the jacket I hugged you for the first time, you smelled so good. I love you Isabella Swan and I'm happy that you're mine and that I am yours." I was in tears before he even finished, I hugged him so hard, "I love you so much Quil Ateara. I will love you forever."

I kissed him so hard as soon as I could, I grabbed him to me and I needed him to hold me. I couldn't let him go, I pulled him to me and we laid back kissing each other, he turned me around and kissed me on the top of my head. He moved my hair from my neck and laid me on his chest, he kissed my now bare neck sending chills down my spine. "We have to go to the baby's doctor tomorrow at 4 remember." I said trying to lighten the mood, I was about to jump him, he hummed against my neck and nipped at me. I was unraveling under his touch, he knew it too.

His hands traveled into my pants and past my panties, dipping his finger into my wetness I moaned softly. I pushed myself against his hand and his body, I hadn't had his touch in so long that I came instantly. He turned me towards him and he saw how I was a mess, "You are so beautiful" he kissed my face and pulled away from me moving back. He began moving down to my feet as I laid on my back, he pulled my shoes off gently along with my socks, kissing my feet as he did so. I giggled at him, he then tugged my pants off my legs, he climbed back up my body kissing my legs as he did so. With every touch and move he made I found myself getting even more wound up and craving him.

He found his way to my lips again and I kissed him and saw stars, heard fireworks and felt butterflies. My body was betraying me, I wanted to last awhile before I was panting, but no I was a writhing mess and he has barely touched me where I want him most. He pulled the jacket from my hands and put it behind my head as he kissed me harder, he pulled back only to peel my shirt from my damp chest, still wet from the rain. I scratched at his back has he pulled my bra away and began kneading both my breast, they became even more sensitive to touch with the pregnancy. Quil had a certain fire in his eyes like he needed me, like something was coming, like maybe we were gonna be away from each other.

He finally just ripped my underwear off of me, making me whimper harder for him, he shed his clothing at the speed of lightning. Pushing roughly yet as gentle as it could feel he rocked himself against my body with his member inside of me. I moaned at the intensity, this wasn't fucking, this was love making, he was being so gentle with me like he was gonna break me. I could not believe how much I missed him, but at the same time I could, I mean look at Quil. He's gorgeous, after we both came several times he covered us up and we drifted to sleep. I dreamt of wolves and a scream that startled me awake.

I got up quickly gasping for air, Quil was checking me for injuries in no time, with his touch I calmed but the dream was still on my mind. Quil kept saying goodbye to me in this dream, it felt so real though. I couldn't handle how real that felt, it had me about ready to cry, "Come on it's time to go we need to get you rested and dressed for the appointment today." He said grinning but concern filling his eyes, I nodded as he kissed my forehead. We walked to his house just up the road from the beach and he opened the door, his family was never home. "Go up to my room honey, I'll get you something to eat for us." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed at my expression.

We were on our way to the doctor's in Quil's new car, he had bought it with his money from the pack and working for his parents. He bought it as soon as he found out we were having a baby, but just now decided to tell me about it. We were holding hands the whole way there, I kissed his cheek as we began pulling into the parking lot. He smiled at me, "Come on, let's get baby Q checked out." I said, he laughed at the nickname for the baby. He ran to my side before I could open the door, I laughed, "Thank you kind sir." I said giggling as he took my hand and kissed it, "My pleasure madam." He pulled me onto his back for a piggy back ride to the offices.

We walked in giggling and everyone's heads turned to us, I smiled shyly and Quil set me down, walking with me to the desk. "Bella Swan here for 4 o'clock." I stated, the woman behind the desk smiled sweetly and handed me a clipboard to fill out, Quil followed me to the seats. He put a hand protectively on my stomach as we sat down, I noticed that all the women looked at us adoringly, most of them in their late 20's early 30's. They were here alone though, each one had a ring on their hands, I was shocked. I began coughing after chocking on my own saliva, Quil got up immediately and bought me a bottled water from a vending machine next door, again the women looked at us like we were the best thing on Earth.

I was finished filling the clipboard out and any minute now they would be calling us, Quil and I passed the time by smiling and enjoying each other's company, listening to Quil's IPod. He had every song that I was in love with and some songs I'd never heard but were completely in love with now. "Miss Swan." came out of the doors calling my name, Quil and I followed him into the hallway. "Hi I'm Quil, Bella's boyfriend and father of this child." Quil stated, shook his hand and made small conversation about me, making me blush the entire time.

"Ok Bella I'm gonna need you to lay back and pull your shirt up." I did so and Quil watched protectively, put the gel on my stomach and I took a breath by how cold it was, Quil noticed and I saww his nostrils flare. "It's ok honey, just cold" I muttered so only he could hear, Quil nodded. Dr. Gerrandy started to rub the instrument across my small belly, I looked at Quil afraid, he looked like he was about to cry. Looking at the screen, I felt tears prick my eyes also as I saw the little head and the small body, asked if we would like to know the sex and we both said no. "I'll give you two a moment," he excused himself, Quil ran to me and hugged me to him looking as if he was on the verge of tears, I saw a tear slide out and I burst into hysterics crying tears of joy and love.

We sat there like that for what felt like a lifetime, but was maybe only about 20 minutes. "Come on let's go home." I said as I left the patient room, I was about to pay when Quil shoved the 46 dollars in front of me. "have a nice day kids." The woman behind the desk called after us, the other women watched as Quil protectively picked me up and walked me to the car.

After the doctor's appointment I haven't seen Quil that often, I miss him so much. He's been on patrol alot, I keep thinking something's wrong, he never answers my calls and the pack always says he's on patrol. I got into my truck and drove down to La Push, I was gonna find out what the hell was going on. I pulled into Sam and Emily's place, walking up the stairs I heard people arguing, "Well we need to know what she wants. She keeps coming back." Sam said. I walked into the door, "Who are we talking about?" I said casually, everyone looked at me like I had two heads. Quil looked at me and ran to me, "Baby I missed you so much." I hugged him to me, "I missed you too, now who are we talking about?" I said sternly.

"This redheaded leech that keeps coming, she has a pattern but every time we get close she switches her pattern to something else." I processed what he said and backed away, panic showing in my face, I felt queasy. I started to get short of my breath, Quil noticed and grabbed me, "Honey do you know who she is?" I just looked in his eyes, "Do you know?" he raised his voice.

It was her... it was "Victoria" I whispered.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**How did you like it, you guys sorry about how short it is. PLEASE REVIEW!  
>LOVE,<br>Twilightlover265**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry for all the delays how did you like the last chapter? I hope you guys are having a good October halloween is coming soon! I invite you all to read my new Halloween one-shots that I will be posting from Sunday 28 of October-Saturday the 3 of November!**

* * *

><p><em>Previuosly on Sex On Fire: <em>_"This redheaded leech that keeps coming, she has a pattern but every time we get close she switches her pattern to something else." I processed what he said and backed away, panic showing in my face, I felt queasy. I started to get short of my breath, Quil noticed and grabbed me, "Honey do you know who she is?" I just looked in his eyes, "Do you know?" he raised his voice._

_It was her... it was "Victoria" I whispered._

Everyone looked at me as I whispered the name, " Oh my God. I have to get out of here for all of your protection. She's coming for me, she won't stop until she gets me." I started rambling, Quil began shaking me, "how do you know her?" he growled. I flinched back at his voice, " She wants to kill me" I whispered, "What?" he asked, "She wants to kill me." I raised my voice. He flinched, I don't know what he saw when he looked at me but it looked as if he would murder someone. "How do you know her? Why the fuck does she wanna kill you?" He asked murderously but I knew it wasn't towards me because from the imprint I felt all the fear and concern wafting from him.

"You guys might wanna sit down." After they complied, I began with the story I never wanted to tell. "Last year, I'm sure many of you heard how I left with Edward and shortly came back. Many thought it was a failed attempt at running away together, when it was a battle for my very life. Edward took me on a date to play baseball with his family, a trio of nomadic vampires heard them playing and came to check it out. At first since my pale complexion, they thought I was a vampire, it would have played off well. Until the wind betrayed me and blew my scent straight into Victoria's mate, James' path. He was a tracker, so once Edward snapped at him for wanting to eat me, his mind was set on hunting and killing me. I decided the best way to protect Charlie was for me to leave and the Cullen's were going to kill James, but while at a hotel in Phoenix, I got a call from my mom. She sounded panicky, then James was on the phone saying he would kill her and I sacrificed myself for her life. Meeting him at a ballet studio, I used to go to as a child. I found that he didn't have my mother at all, he lied, so here I was alone and scared. He tortured me, mentally chasing me around the studio. Once he got sick of his little game, which he recorded with my own camera, he began to hurt me. He threw me against a wall, broke my leg and finally when Edward came he bit me. I was bleeding extremely, then the Cullens had shown up and found that James had put venom in my blood. I was so close to turning but Edward sucked the venom out, I thought I was dead but I woke up in the hospital, found out that the Cullen's killed James and that my family was safe." Quil was close to shaking but I looked at him and moved towards him, he calmed with every step I took, until I was completely with him I touched his cheek, he stopped quivering and grabbed me into a hug.

"So why does she wanna kill you?" Paul asked, I turned around, "She wants to kill me because she thinks I'm Edward's mate." Quil growled at that, "In the vampire world, a mate for a mate." I stated. Everyone looked at each other as if it were a secret nod, they had agreed on something and it was something big. I filed it away for now and wondered where all the imprints were, "Hey where are the girls?" I asked, "Leah is protecting them at her house, we caught the scent and went after her right away." Sam said with concern stringing in his voice. I watched him as he walked to the phone, calling the girls I presume. I looked at Quil and he motioned for us to go outside, I complied following him silently as we walked to the beach.

"Quil?" I questioned, he looked up at me, "Yeah?" I never wanted to admit this, "I'm scared," I said, tears began to form and before I knew it I was crumbling right in front of him. He grabbed me into a bear hug, as if he'd never let go. "I will never let anyone hurt you, I'm your protector, your lover and your best friend. Don't be scared, I'm here forever and I'm never leaving." I looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, "But what if she hurts you? I can't live without you, me and the baby can't live without you." I put my hand over my belly as I said this. He put his hand over mine, "I'll never leave you, this is me and you. This is us, the three of us." I jumped into his arms and he hugged me hard to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Quil's POV<strong>

After our walk on the beach I took Bella home, her dad was still up watching the baseball game. "Hey Charlie." I greeted him, he smiled at me, "Hey kids, how was your day?" we looked at each other and smiled, "It was really good. Dad we have something for you." Bella went upstairs and came back down with one of the copies of the sonogram of the baby. His eyes lit up with joy as he looked at it, I excused myself to give them some time together, "I'll be back later, I promise." I whispered to her, kissing her sweetly I left her house. Walking into the tree line I pulled my clothes off and tied them around my ankle.

I phased and headed towards Sam and Emily's, everyone had gone home it was only Sam and Emily. Sam must have heard me because he was waiting on the porch, "I was expecting you." I phased and threw my cut offs on. "We have to protect her Sam. I can't let anything happen to her or my baby." he nodded and agreed, "She's family, we all love her Quil we will protect her with our lives and you know that." I nodded and said goodnight. "I'm going to Bella's." he nodded.

When I got to Bella's I could tell that she was asleep, she left her window open for me to climb in. I climbed up the tree by her window and hopped in looking at her fast asleep. She looked so beautiful and content, she began to stir, "Quil," she mumbled. I chuckled as I watched her eyes heavily open and shut, "I'm here baby, go back to sleep." I climbed in the bed with her, she laid her head on my chest and I felt her calm and heard her fall asleep. I watched her move around in her sleep for about 15 minutes then I fell asleep, listening to her sweet breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up to Quil laying underneath me, I smiled and got up to go make breakfast for him and I. I got my IPod and starting listening to music as I danced and cooked. I began singing along with the song, Rise UP by blessthefall. I've always been in love with that band, I cooked eggs, bacon, waffles and toast. I was setting the food and plates on the table, when Quil came down the stairs half dressed and looking so delicious. I licked my lips and he was too busy staring at all the food he never noticed. "Woman, I might not let you leave the house today," he said with a certain panty dropping smirk.

My breath caught in my throat at that, I looked him up and down and heard the timer ding. I turned away, chuckling at myself, "Here's your food honey, I'm gonna go get a shower and I'll be back down." he looked at me and smiled, I was beginning to show, with my pregnancy. Not big but my belly was poking out a little, I put my hand over my stomach and looked at him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Hurry back my babies." he kissed my stomach and I walked up the stairs to the bathroom, grinning the whole way there.

The hot shower felt so good because of my back pains I got this morning from the pregnancy, I started thinking about everything and I just got so worried, I began crying in the shower. Quil came rushing into the bathroom thinking I was hurt and grabbed me out as fast as he could without using force. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me carrying me to my bedroom, "Baby are you ok?" I nodded, he checked my body for injuries and I hissed when he turned me on my back. "What's wrong? Did I hit something? Oh my God I'm so sorry." he started to ramble on, "QUIL! I'm fine it's just back pain from the baby." I said laughing at him, he looked like a sad puppy.

"Wait here, ok. I'm gonna get a shower, you better not get dressed, not even underwear or I'll punish you." he growled, I got chills from his growl and the way he said punish should be illegal. I sat and waited, fidgeting the whole time, so I decided to play some music. I played my IPod on the dock, my mother had bought me 3 years ago for my 15th birthday, the song was What's Left of Me by blessthefall. I put it on shuffle and 3 songs later, Quil came out. The song was God wears Gucci by blessthefall, Quil must have known this song because he came in with a towel around his waist and he sang the song lyrics, "I wanna give you a massage," he said, I nodded and he told me to go down stairs and get the oil from the kitchen.

When I came back upstairs my room looked completely different, the bed sheets were all over the floor, there were two candles on a tray next to the spot with sheets all over it. I walked over to him handing him the oil, he looked at my expression and pulled my face up to look at him. "Wrap the towel around your waist, lay your stomach on that pillow." I quickly complied and he moved to the door, shutting it, turning off the light and he came back to me. "Close your eyes" he commanded gently, I did as he said.

I felt his hands, all hot and oily over my back, starting at the top. I let out a breath as he moved his hands, with delicious force, it felt so good, him touching me like this. He is always so gentle with me, he continued to my lower back and I moaned as the pain started to subside from my lower back. He opened the towel up the was wrapped around my waist and he began to massage my butt. I know it sounds funny but it felt so good, moving to my legs he put more oil on his hand. I was in complete bliss, "How you doing up there," he questioned me and looked up, I opened my eyes and looked down at him looking at me, "I'm doing great." I said but my voice betrayed me becoming husky and he chuckled.

He turned me around to lay on my now soothed back, he wrapped the towel around my waist again and began massaging my shoulders and neck. He moved to my breast which were growing a little but noticeably, they hurt and were sensitive but as soon as he touched them they were soothed, he has a magic power when it comes to me. His hands, his voice, his look, they could all calm me in any situation. I just laid there while he calmed my body and soothed aches, I have been so stressed lately thinking about the baby and now this Victoria shit. I knew that I would be safe but I want my baby, to be safe from anything at all. I would protect my family to my death.

**AN: Hai, I know it's short but how did you guys like it? Press that button right down there and tell me what you think. Love you guys.  
>Twilightlover265<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HAi you guys, I miss all my readers and reviewers. How is everybody? How was my last chapter? You guys are great, I hope you absolutely love this chapter even though it is quite sad... OOPS Spoiler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Drama, Lies and a Whole Lotta Sex!<strong>

**Nora's POV**

We were all surrounding the T.V. as they talked about the random killings throughout Seattle, everyone was shocked and whether the guys wanted to admit it or not they were scared. I could feel it in the atmosphere but the one who was scared the most was Bella, I noticed she covered her stomach in a protective stance every time she heard the slightest noise, noises that none of us heard except for the pack. Quil had been worried about how her senses began getting stronger the more the baby had grown, Sam was the leader therefore picking out the pieces. He suggested that the baby was a wolf and that he would shift at a young age if provoked, Quil and Bella have been worried ever since. Bella has been acting weird though, as if plotting something, when the time was right I would ask her about it.

The T.V. broadcast was getting to us even more as they had no explanation of the massacre of a whole garage full of people. It had to be more than one vampire, vampires are strong and fast but not hungry enough to eat all of those people at once. I looked at everyone but I especially paid attention to Bella her reaction, was the most heartbreaking, she was biting her nails and her eyes were glassy, as if she'd cry. I hated this shit, if I ever met Victoria, oooh I'd give her a piece of my mind then run like hell. As if feeling my tension she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back but neither of our smiles reached our eyes. Bella, Randa and I have always had this telepathic connection ever since we met in 5th grade. My mind was going everywhere, Embry has noticed my stress throughout the past few weeks, two weeks ago when Leah had to protect us, the only two things I could think about was is my Embry ok and where the fuck is Bella. Everyone watched me as I paced and panicked, Randa was a mess too, trying to calm her and myself.

I watched Bella even further as Paul got up and turned the T.V. off, sensing Bella's tension I assumed. As he shut it off, everyone looked at Bella and she blushed, wow I haven't seen that blush in a month. We heard a howl and I saw the color drain from her face, Quil went outside phasing to talk to Jared who was running patrol. I stood next to Bella, so did Randa, we were all waiting anticipating, I watched as Bella fidgeted. It's been two weeks since we found out about the whole Victoria situation with Bella being involved, Bella has been strange ever since then. Last week, she took Randa and I, to the doctor's office with her and Quil, I was in tears as soon as I saw the baby inside of her. Randa and I were bawling as we held our copies of the sonogram up, I have that picture framed at Embry's house. His mom kicked him out thinking he was doing drugs or in a gang with Sam and the pack, so now we are living in an apartment together.

Quil came rushing back in, "We picked up a scent! Let's go!" every single pack member except for Leah went, she was pissed about it but dealt. I watched Bella as she looked at the pack leaving, Quil ran over and kissed her gently, he whispered something I couldn't hear. She nodded at him and a sad look came over her face as she watched Quil walk out that door, I grabbed her and sat her down at the table, getting her a glass of water from the kitchen. She was gasping and she looked up at me, I flinched at the look in her eyes. Her eyes rimmed with red, there was pure heartbreak, she knew something we didn't. I was even more afraid of that look in her eyes than I was of Victoria right now.

It has been 30 minutes and we still haven't seen or heard anything back, Leah has phased 5 times already. Bella was pacing back and forth, looking outside and coming back in, me and Randa were getting more concerned after Leah's 2nd time coming back in with nothing to tell us. All the girls were trying to busy themselves especially Emily, she couldn't take any of this, she was the mother of the pack basically. We all waited and waited finally we heard a howl, Leah quickly ran out and phased. "There's someone hurt, Quil has been hurt." Bella said, we all looked at her she broke down crying and ran outside. I quickly followed, that's when I saw her, Victoria!

"Well well well, if it isn't little Bella Swan. My you have been moving haven't you, well I've already gotten the dog." She sneered the word, "Now I just have to get... YOU!" She ran towards Bella but I couldn't let this happen, before I could get to her, she grabbed Bella and ran with her towards the woods. Two things happened in that very moment, all the guys had come back with Quil in their arms. The girls had also asked me where Bella was. ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I woke up, in a cold and dark place. "What the hell?" I murmured to myself in the darkness. Bella you're awake, a sickly familiar voice chimed in the darkness, I saw a figure in the dark. Then it became suddenly bright, it was almost blinding, I looked down at myself and saw that I was laying on some kind of bed, my right ankle tied to the bed post with a chain. I began to panic as Victoria came into view, I put my hands over my Bella in a protective stance. I got up from the bed moving away from her as much as I could with this chain, it seemed to be really long.

"So how are you Bella? You're all knocked up, what happened to Edward?" She sneered his name, I didn't prefer him either, I shrugged. "He's not my mate, I fucking hate him." She looked astonished, her mouth opening and closing over and over again. I stifled a chuckle as I did not want to piss off the revenge driven vampire standing before me. She finally snapped out of her trance, "What do you mean?" she questioned, more like demanded me. I looked at her laughing, "That sick bastard was using me as a way to not be bored, I was a toy to him. He left me alone in the woods, in the cold, to find my own way out. My mate is not a vampire, I have my mate." Victoria looked at me and I saw a glint of respect in her eyes, she bowed her head at me. "I understand what it feels like to get treated like a toy. James treated me the same way, I never understood why but I thought that was how our mating was supposed to be."

She walked away and left, I stayed there on the floor, I had no choice anyway. I sat there and began to cry, thinking of my baby and how much I wanted to protect myself, but I thought most of all about Quil. If I died he'd be devastated, I can't leave him, my mind began to scream at me. To do whatever I could to get out of this hell hole, to get away from her, to protect myself. My mind went too fast for me to even undertsand what I was thinking.

I stood the chain still around my ankle and went as far as I could, I only reached the door frame of the bedroom, I looked out and saw the body on the floor. That must have been the owner, he lay there dead and cold, looking so lifeless, his lips were purple, he must have been dead awhile. I winced at the thought of that being me, I walked, well more like limped, to the bed- the chain was so heavy. I sat on the bed and held my stomach and began talking to the baby, "I'm so sorry, I will find the best way to get us out of here. I'll get us to daddy, I promise you." I whispered the last thing as the tears began stinging my eyes, I laid back and watched the door, protecting my stomach until I finally fell into a deep miserable sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Quil's POV<strong>

Where the hell was she? I need her, I grabbed my head for the 50th time today and paced the floor so much I think there is a dent in the wood. I couldn't take this anymore, Sam wouldn't let me go look for her because of my injured arm, so the fuck what! I need her, I need her, I need her. I chanted this over and over in my head, my arm was healing so fast it'd be better in less than an hour, I couldn't wait til then, I'm gonna hunt that leech bitch down. I was pacing back and forth again!

Finally Paul, Jared and Seth came in from searching for that bitch. Unfortunately no Bella was there, where was she. I began thinking the worst things, I felt the hot tears come down my face and my body began to shake, the pack watched me as I broke. I am a man, but she was my world, I need her to be with me. What if she's gone forever, that thought made me shake and gasp with my tears. I looked up at my pack as I began to break down yet again, "I need her." I mumbled and I sobbed, my brothers didn't dare come near me and they made sure the imprints didn't either. Everyone was so quiet, Bella was the life of the party, she was the best thing for me. I need her! I want her! I will have her back...

I was having an internal battle as we waited and heard nothing, I sat with the imprints and Leah as everyone else went to look for her, that was my job. I wan to find her, it's been 3 days already, I'm beginning to think the worst things I have no idea what is happening to her, is she hurt. Will she be brought back? I need to know if she can sleep, because I sure can't. I wanna know is she eating, because I'm not. It's like I'm an addict without my drug, she is my everything. I stood up and walked out the door, Leah followed. "Where are you going?" she asked gently not wanting to threaten me, I shrugged, "To find her. I feel it. She's still alive, she's waiting for me. She needs me." she looked torn.

"I'll say you went to get some food. Go get your girl, Quil. Stay safe." she said sternly, I nodded and jogged off, my healing was nearly over and I quickly phased. I felt the pain in my chest, but ran anyway, I followed my heart, I followed the pull. I ran as fast as I could, listening to anything in my path, I ended up in Canada. I was soon in front of a house, seeing a black Escalade on the driveway, I phased back and realized I had forgotten extra clothes. "Shit" I mumbled, listening I heard two heartbeats, one adult and one childlike, I knew it was her because the pain of her being gone was nearly gone. I listened for any movement in the house I heard nothing, the leech must have left. But right before I was about to make my move I saw the leech walking out of the woods, I quickly hid behind the tree, she must have heard me because I saw her stiffen.

"Shit!" I heard my sweet Bella yell, Victoria's head snapped from my direction and she looked torn but quickly went in to see what was going on with my mate. I listened in on their conversation, determining the right moment to go in. "I see you hurt yourself. Well that's your fault for trying to escape yet again." the leech said with a smile that was evident in her voice, I held back a growl to keep from lowing my cover. I felt Bella's emotions as she was getting angry and feeling hopeful, "Listen leech, you need to let me go. I'm done being afraid of you. I need to get back to my mate. Let Me Go." She hissed the last words and although I was glad she stood up for herself I was afraid she had pushed the leech over the edge.

It was dark outside and yet, I watched, waiting for the moment. I knew I'd feel when it was the right time, I waited. I knew Bella had felt me because she began talking to the baby, "Daddy is gonna come get us. He's gonna get us, I promise." she whispered and I smelt the salty tears in the air, both mine and hers. I sat there and didn't dare sob, wanting to keep myself unknown. I felt her fall asleep soon after she had stopped crying, I didn't dare fall asleep knowing I would make a noise, if I did so. I watched the house, waiting. Never sleeping, just sitting there.

I must have fallen asleep because it was suddenly morning and very cold, I had changed into my wolf form during the night because of the cold air and my naked body. I watched as she fed my Bella breakfast, not understanding the leech at all. Maybe she's trying to make her spend eternity without me, I winced at that thought and waited. Then I smelt it, the blood, Bella. She was sending me a signal to come get her. It was time...

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! SO tell me what you think will happen next. Will they both die? Willl Quil be too late? Or will he be too early? Thank you to all my reader's and especially my reviewers. I love you all  
><strong>**Twilightlover265**


	14. The Rescue Mission

**AN: Here's another chapter, will Quil get Bella out safely? Or will this whole plan go awry?**

**Chapter 14: The Rescue Mission**

**Quil's POV**

****I ran across the yard, running to the house. The door was locked, I went around the house, trying to be as silent as possible. Then I saw it the open window, the window that was connected to the room directly next to my Bella and that blood thirsty leech. My heart was pumping it was in my throat, I had to rush, there was no time to make mistakes. I counted every second and every heartbeat of Bella, every step that the leech would take towards her. She didn't rush but she knew I was coming, I was already through the window...

I busted through the door and out into the hallway, running to the kitchen, I stood there ready to attack as the leech turned towards me. Her eyes were jet black, she looked as if she were a demon. I looked away from the leech looking at Bella, she had bruises on her ankles and wrists, then I saw it. The blood was coming from her arm, the top of her arm had been covered in blood, I hurriedly pulled my gaze from her.

The blood sucker was coming at me, even though she was fast for me everything was in slow-motion, I moved aside and jumped out the window, knowing she would follow. I phased mid-air but she kicked me as soon as I was in wolf form. I snarled at her and chased after her she wasn't getting away, not this time. As I rounded the corner I saw she had run into the trees, I growled and followed her scent, she wanted to play a game.

I felt Bella and tried to send her a signal not to come outside, I was hoping, no praying to the spirits that she got this signal. I ran after Victoria- first time saying her real name, my heart was racing, all I saw was red and I'm not talking about her hair. My anger was building, she had hurt my Bella, she could have killed her, I'm glad she didn't but the leech is surely dead now.

I continued my chase and I hit a field and I saw her she stood there, I ran at her but knew something was wrong. She turned too quickly and kicked me right in my face, I yelped as I fell backwards and phased back into my human form. She laughed and ran the way that we had just come from, everything was getting blurry but I couldn't let her get my Bella.

Head aching, face throbbing, everything was slowly getting blurry but I ran and fast. I phased back into wolf form even though I was already injured plus the kick in the face that just occurred, this was crunch time. Every move, every calculation was important, one mistake or wrong move could end everything, and not the way I wanted it to end. As the house came into view, I panicked, she was outside, she had been waiting for me.

She had Bella in front of her, Bella looked uncomfortable and scared, I was in terror. It would only take her 1 second to instantly drain Bella but she hadn't, "I've been waiting for you. Now you can watch her and your precious bastard child die." She cackled and I ran at her.

Three things happened in that instant... Bella had fainted, Victoria bit into her and was currently drinking from her, then the pack busted out of the forest. I ran at her as she dropped Bella to the floor, I jumped in the air and bit her neck, snapping her head off. The guys phased into humans and started to tear the rest her body off, I ran to Bella. She lay there unconscious and the only thing I heard was silence, I didn't even hear a heartbeat.

I began to do CPR on her, knowing that it wouldn't help because drowning wasn't the issue. The only thing I heard was the baby's heartbeat and he/she was fading away fast. I couldn't let this happen, I watched as Victoria was burned, then I stared at Bella's body, I began yelling. "You can't leave me. You wake up, I love you. You can't be gone." I thrashed and hit the ground, my heart was breaking by every second.

Leah and Paul came up behind me and pulled me away, I thrashed against them and felt the tears stinging my eyes. It was a physical hurt to look at her lifeless body, I pushed against them, they let me go. I picked my Bella up, "Not here this can't be where you die. You die with me, in my arms when we are both gray and old. Her body still held that warmth to it and I walked with her, I walked through the forest, she laid there in my arms.

I walked with her to the house, we took the truck that had been in the driveway, Leah driving, I sat in the backseat. Bella was laying on me, I held her as tight as I could and just cried, she was my everything and now she was gone. I blamed myself and no one else, I would hate myself for the rest of my life. I was gonna propose to her and she was gonna be my wife, we would get hitched before the baby came.

She was gone and so was I, so was my everything and so was my hope...

**AN: Aww so sad but don't give up too soon. I love my readers and reviewers and I'm starting to take advantage of having my computer so I update everyday on some of my stories.  
>Love,<br>Twilightlover25**


	15. Lonely World

**AN: Hi, I hope my reader's aren't displeased with me. I love all of my readers and reviewers, this might lift your spirits though so read on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Lonely World<strong>

**Bella's POV...**

_I opened my eys and looked around, I was on First Beach. I looked around and felt the breeze, smelling the salty ocean, I smiled at the familiar scent. I saw a little boy by the shore, I walked over to him, "Why are you out here alone, what's your name?" I questioned, he looked at me. I gasped as I noticed he looked like Quil, he had my doe eyes, I noticed his hair was brown like mine but everything else was Quil. "I'm with you." he said, "You haven't met me yet though." he grinned. I smiled, "It's nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out, he shook it and smiled at me._

_I looked around and realized I was dreaming, "You're hurt," he said worriedly, before I could protest I felt the searing pain in my neck. I felt the blood begin to trickle down my neck. I groaned at the pain and soon it was gone, he held my hand the whole time. I let out the breathe I was holding and he seemed to breathe with me, I looked up at him to see him look like he was in pain also. I rubbed his arm to soothe him, not caring about the pain I had just endured, I lowered my arms to pick the small boy up. _

_I began carrying him and then he said it, the word that made me believe there was a chance for me, that this was a vision of my son, the word that made me wanna wake up so I could really meet him, "Mommy?" The boy had asked for me calling me his mother, I felt a tear slide down my cheeks, "Yes honey?" I answered back. He looked relieved as if I would reject him, how could I reject my son. I looked at him and smiled, he shrugged his shoulders looking like Quil in the act, I giggled and his smile was even more breathtakingly like Quil. _

_"When am I gonna meet, daddy?" he asked me softly, I gasped and then smiled nervously, "Soon honey. If mommy gets better you will meet daddy very soon." I said with tears in my eyes. He smiled, "Mommy we have to get better, he misses us. I can hear him and he sounds sad." the tears began to slide down my face, I had realized that this was not a dream, it was reality. This was a vision of some kind telling me to pull through, to try and stay strong for Quil and the baby. I nodded at him and he looked me in the eyes, it was like staring at a carbon copy of Quil. _

_I hugged him to me and sat on a fallen tree stump, just holding him, loving him until I had to leave. _

* * *

><p><strong>Quil's POV<strong>

I sat next to her on the hospital bed, I had to take her to the closest hospital we could find, making sure she wasn't dead. When they revived her and I heard that heartbeat come up on the monitor I nearly cried with relief, I remember falling back and smiling but I needed her to wake up. I needed to hear her voice, see her smile, kiss her lips, feel her warm tongue against mine, I needed all of it... I needed her.

She must have known because here I am for the fifth day sitting next to her bed, I was just staring into space when I heard it. I heard her talk or grumble, I listened further hearing her say it again, "Quil." She was grumbling my name, I smiled and sighed, "I'm here baby." I said to her, she began talking again, "the baby." she said. I looked at her and began to panic, I ran outside and called everyone in, the doctor came in also, "She started grumbling, first she said my name, then she said the baby." I explained. He nodded his head and walked over to the bed, I didn't want them to hurt her again, on the first night they did surgery for 2 hours and she was in pain the whole time, I could feel it.

I realized that she had been hurt really bad, I looked down at her as he examined her. "She may wake up soon, maybe not today but tomorrow is a possibility. You will just have to hold tight." he explained after a thorough examination. I nodded at him and he left the room with a good luck and a shake to my hand, I sighed waiting. I could wait forever for her, I needed her, she was and always will be worth the wait.

It's been a couple hours and after several attempts from the pack and the imprints trying to get me to eat, I finally gave in knowing Bella would want me to eat. I never left her room ever since she has been here, only to go to the bathroom and that is right there in her room. I hadn't showered in 2 weeks, the doctors and nurses were frustrated that I wouldn't leave, but they reluctantly let me stay. I would have anyway...

The hand dangling the food in front of my face snapped me from my thoughts, I inhaled, smelling the sweet stench of the Chinese food. It was Bella's favorite kind of food, I got what she had always gotten, remembering her feeding me some from her plate and always begging for more. Her laugh was ringing in my mind, "Are you gonna take it?" the gruff voice that was Paul's asked me. I grabbed the bag and looked up at him, he stared at me, "Man, look at her. She looks so peaceful, I miss her yapping though." he laughed as he looked away, at the angel that laid upon the bed.

"I miss her too, so much...Fuck!" I started to cry, I was trying to hold my tears back, but the pushed out of my eyes, I felt that pang in my chest, that curl in my stomach and that feeling that made me feel weak in the knees. Paul grabbed me into a hug, I hugged him back, this was his way of saying 'I love you bro.' With his childhood he couldn't verbally say it, except to Randa. We pulled away and he looked back at the bed, "Enjoy your Chinese man." he said with a familiar sound in his voice, grief.

I stood there for a minute or two, it felt like forever, just staring at her bed. She looked so peaceful, as if she were dead... I felt the pain in my stomach, chest and knees as this thought entered my mind. I grabbed the Chinese food and pulled my chair up to her bed, resting the food next to her body, I grabbed her hand and began to talk to her. "I never knew how to use chopsticks, I am so jealous that you can." I laughed and looked at her, she moved her body, breathing. I kissed the hand that I was holding and felt her fingers twitch, I smiled at her reaction to me.

"I wish you could eat this Chinese with me, I'd watch your favorite movie, The Notebook with you. I'd hold you when you cried at certain parts and I'd kiss you and love you the way you wanted me to. I love you baby, I really do, so please wake up." I said to her, I waited, waited for her to move or do something but nothing happened. I stood up and went into the bathroom, trying to calm myself, "Dammit!" I yelled with gritted teeth, punching the wall with my fist to calm myself. I looked at the hole in the wall, muttering to myself.

I turned to see Paul and Sam standing in the door way, "You alright?" Paul asked hesitantly, he saw the hole in the wall and nodded as if taking a mental note of something. "Charlie will be here in about 30 minutes, he is prettty upset about this. Not at us but we are gonna need to tell him the secret, he won't understand unless we tell him." Sam said sternly, I nodded at him. We all walked out of the bathroom and gasped at what we saw...

**AN: Is Bella gonna be okay? What will Charlie say? What is this mysterious dream she has? All will be found out next time on_ Sex On Fire... _Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, none of this would be possible without you guys. I love you! ^_^  
><strong>**TwilightLover265**


	16. Awakened by Love

**AN: Hey my Sex on Fire readers, I hope you are all having a wonderful week and Thanksgiving holiday. I am updating and this chapter should bring your spirits up, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Awakened by Love**

**Bella's POV**

_I was still with my little Quil when suddenly we heard this loud thumping, I looked around and wondered what it was, he seemed to know what it was though. "Mommy, I can't wait to meet you and daddy soon." he said and at first I didn't quite get it until, I felt my body start to dissolve and I began hearing Quil's voice. "Bye baby, I love you." one tear shed as I finally left him, he waved to me as I finally disappeared._

"Baby, Baby, Bella!" I heard Quil yelling at me, my eyes wouldn't open, I willed them to open but they wouldn't, they couldn't. I felt his hand touching me, that familiar shocking sensation went throughout my body. I smiled internally because I was happy to finally feel his touch, "Look she's smiling." I heard the doctor say to Quil, this time I willed my eyes to open even harder than before. The room was bright, brighter than any other room, the first thing I saw was Quil, tears streaming down his face, I wondered to myself. I wondered how I was alive, how I hadn't died or been changed, it was confusing but I was glad that it had happened.

All I wanted more than anything was to be in Quil's arms again and to tell him about our son, he ran to me and scooped me up, fresh tears falling down his face now. Soon I was crying too, Charlie had walked in, right at that moment, he ran over to the bed. "Bells you're alright!" I smiled up at him, Quil never let go and I didn't want him to, it wasn't an option for either one of us. Charlie was soon in the hug too, knowing he was never one to show his feelings, this was a shock to both me and Quil.

Quil knows my whole story, I discuss everything with him, he was the most important thing in my life besides the baby that was on the way. After the hug, Quil finally left to shower and such things, after he told me that he hadn't left my side for the past two weeks. I looked up at Charlie and he had been completely happy that I was finally awake. We talked for about an hour and he told me about his crush on Sue Clearwater, I gave him advice even though I was surprised that he even was going for it. Soon he felt tired saying he was going back to his hotel with Sue, I raised an eyebrow at him... All he did was blush and I laughed realizing I had got that from him, I hugged him to me. "Dad I love you." the tears welling in my eyes, he squeezed me tighter and I felt him sniffle, "I love you too Bells." With that last comment he had left and Quil came back into my room.

"Hi baby. You feeling okay?" Quil looked happy yet sad, I smiled at him and it seemed all the worry had left his eyes. Smiling back, he ran towards me and hugged me tightly, not too tight knowing I was still a little weak but he filled that whole that seemed to be in my heart for the time being. We hugged each other and smiled, I felt the tears accumulating again and let it all out, he held me while I cried. I was crying because of how much I missed him, I was crying because I was happy to see him, he was my everything, he was mine... How could I live without him? How could I let go of him so easily? That's why I fought to stay alive, I had the choice to live or die, but I chose to live... for him, for us.

"Baby I missed you so much, don't ever do that to me again. I nearly died from the thought of you being dead, don't scare me like that... I love you too much to let you go." He said and I knew he was crying, I felt it and my heart sunk with this revelation, I grabbed his face and looked at him. The tears were streaming down his cheeks, his eyes were red, a feature I had not noticed before, "I'm not gonna leave you again, I love you too much to lose you. I hate that you felt that pain but I felt that pain too right here," I pointed to my chest. "I'm sorry, baby I have something to tell you though. It's about the baby." I said with a smile creeping onto my face. Quil raised an eyebrow and I looked down lovingly at my stomach which was growing exceedingly, the doctor had said I would have the baby faster but I didn't realize it's been about 3 months.

It was soon Thanksgiving in about two weeks, "So what do you have to tell me baby?" Quil asked with that adorable confusion on his face. I cleared my throat and looked up at him, "I met him.." I said slowly, waiting for his reaction. After a minute a look of shock and pure joy spread across his face and he started stuttering, "What? How? He? It's a boy? How is he?" I raised a hand to stop him, "Yes, I guess he was trying to get me to wake up for you, he is a boy and he's gorgeous he looks like you but with my eyes and hair, he is amazing... He said he can't wait to meet you." I said and he looked as if he were the happiest man alive, I smiled as he attacked me with yet another hug.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a stir and looked around feeling a pain in my stomach, I looked down and felt the blood before I saw it. I screamed, Quil came running over and was telling me to calm down, I looked up at him and saw that it was not Quil it was someone else, a man in a dark hood. "You lost the baby..You lost the baby..You lost the baby." He repeated over and over again...<p>

I woke up yet again, this time I shoved the covers away looking at myself, it was just a dream. I sighed heavily and Quil was sound asleep, I watched his face, looking so peaceful. The dark circles were beginning to fade away, that is the privilege of being a happy werewolf that is imprinted. I smiled to myself, all remnants of my dream were gone, I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt empty though, "Quil...Quil" I said, his eyes opened slowly and his mouth closed, "yeah." His voice was gruff but he seemed awake, "Can you sleep with me? I need to feel you." I said blushing, he smiled sleepily and I looked into his eyes as he walked over.

Climbing behind me he kissed my forehead, "I thought you'd never ask..." he said, with him behind me and his arms enveloping me I drifted into sleep...

**AN: How did it go sorry it's short but plenty of surprises to come soon. I love you guys! Please R&R... Happy soon to be HOLIDAYS! in 5 days Ian Somerhalder's birthday!**


	17. Transfusions, Pregnancies and Alcohol

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't been updating but I will not make excuses, I should have rocks thrown at me or something... OH NO don't actually do that though. I love you guys (nervous smile) But anyway I hope you guys love this chapter... I do NOT own Twilight but I wanna own K-Stew. She's undescribably sexy...**

**Embry's POV**

Quil has been a mess since Bella's been in the hospital, we were all happy when we got the call about her waking up. I have been watching the girls fall apart ever so slightly and Nora has been sick. I begin to think it's something else but I pass the thought on thinking she's upset about Bella. We were on our way to the hospital when Nora begged me to stop the car, confused I obliged. I pulled to the side of the road and she practically bolted out of the car and the lunch that we had was on the grass now, I was at her side in a flash and pulling her hair back. She was not okay, I would question her about it later though. Right now we were all too focused getting to Bella, even me. I loved Bella like a sister, she was not gonna be in danger any longer if I was involved.

I picked her up and carried her back to the car setting her in the passenger seat and I knew my face had worry written all over it. She shook her head signalling that we would talk later about it. I kissed her cheek and rubbed her face and jogged back to the driver's side, I let out a shaky breath and looked at Paul through the rearview mirror. His glance was questioning and he seemed to be worried too, I shook off his stare and continued our drive to the hospital.

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot I quickly found a parking space, making my way to open the doors for Nora, Paul had already opened the door for Randa. I kissed Nora then grabbed her hand and walked towards the elevator, pressing the 5th floor button I looked at Nora and she was practically beaming, Randa too.

"I am so happy Bella's awake. I feel like I'm gonna cry." Nora spoke.

Nora was right, both her and Randa were practically gonna cry. I hugged her to my chest, staring into her eyes, she smiled at me and we were broken from our trance by the elevator doors opening. We looked up to see the hustle and the bustle of the hospital corridor, Nora grabbed my hand instantly in a haste, I heard her breath hitch and sensed that she might cry. I began pulling her out of the elevator and looked down at our locked hands, that's when I noticed that she was also holding Randa's hand who was holding Paul's hand as well. I was their guide as we pulled eachother down the hallway. We were about halfway down the hallway when we saw Quil come out of the door with an expecting look on his face. The girls immediately ran to him asking him many questions.

**Quil's POV**

"Is she okay?"

"Is she awake?"

"Can we see her?"

The girls were screaming at me, I could barely answer because they finally just pushed past me and into the door. They practically slammed the door in my face as I turned away to look at the guys. Paul and Embry filed up to my and we hugged each other, this wasn't your typical guy code hug either, this was a hug that said 'We won this battle.' I finally got a good look at the guys and saw the bags under their eyes, the imprint was effecting them and it showed, they looked completely dishevelled. Just then Chynna and Leah came running down the hallway, I hugged them both but hugged Chynna extra tight. Only Leah and I knew that Chynna had given Bella a blood transfusion as her only blood type match, she offered herself unhesitantly and I thanked her for that. Leah and Chynna went into the room and soon Leah came back out to join the conversation.

"The leech bitch is finally dead. Let's fucking celebrate." Paul said smirking.

"Yeah I'm sure we all need an alcoholic beverage." Embry said silently.

"Yeah we won this battle let's hope there aren't anymore." Leah said in a worried tone. We all mumbled our agreement, but just as the mumbles subsided we heard a loud thud and Bella shout Nora's name. We all ran into the room practically tearing the door from the hinges and the scene before us was shocking. Nora was laying on the floor in Chynna's arms, Bella was shouting and trying to get out of the bed which wasn't an option for her, Randa was sitting across from Chynna and Nora begging Nora to wake up. In an instant we all ran to our designated imprints and began asking questions, Embry ran out of the room to get a nurse and I ran to Bella trying to calm her down knowing she couln't get out of bed.

A few nurses came rushing into the room and Embry picked Nora up and put her on the gurney. I told the girls to stay behind and Leah volunteered to stay with them to watch over everyone. Embry, Paul and I followed after the nurses with the gurney and we stayed in the hallway as a doctor checked on her. They began to ask us questions, we told them everything we knew about her falling out, Embry admitted about her throwing up alot and being exhausted. Paul and I looked at each other and then back at Embry, we would question him later about it, the doctor finally came outside the door and he looked worried.

"Who is the boyfriend?" the doctor asked suddenly.

"I am doctor. Can you please tell me what's wrong with her?" Embry said on the verge of tears.

"Well there is nothing wrong with her. Congratulations son." the doctor said with a smile on his face.

"I don't understand what you mean sir." Embry said confused.

"Well son, your girlfriend is pregnant. She has been having dizzy spells and seems to be having a lot of stress. Overall she will be fine with the proper care and nutrition." the doctor said and clapped his hand on Embry's back, "Congratulations son." With that the doctor left and Embry finally let go and broke down in tears, we clapped him on his back and said our congratulations. Now we've got 2 pregnancies to take care of, oh great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and I'm sorry, my computer is still broken and I'm writing this on a slow computer at my grandmother's house. I know sad right. I'm already working on the next chapter so please bare with me. R&amp;R please.<strong>  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>TwilightLover265<strong>


End file.
